Total Drama - Return To Pahkitew
by ScorpsTheScorpio
Summary: After Pahkitew Island got the highest ratings since World Tour, Chris decides to remake it with 18 new contestants. 9 on each team.
1. Episode 1 Part 1: Babysitting Delux!

"We've had our contestants compete on vicious islands, a movie-set and even a unreliable plane! And that unreliable plane just so happened to be the key to the highest ratings EVER on a Total Drama season!" Chris smiles as a montage of the previous Total Drama seasons appear on the screen.

"Pahkitew Island, the last season we hosted, is the only season to come close to World Tour's ratings. Originally, we were going to do a sequel of World Tour, however we decided to save some money and just return to PAHKITEW ISLAND with a whole new cast of 18, new challenges and one new winner on TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO PAHKITEW ISLAND!" Chris shouts.

**(Cue Theme Song)**

"Talking about the new contestants, here they come." A jet then heads towards the island, all the veterans on it.

"I thought he said _new _contestants?" A puzzled, still bald Dave asks Noah, who rolls his eyes.

"Didn't you watch Revenge of The Island?" Noah replies.

"Wait a second..." Dave then gasps as he runs to jump off the boat, but it explodes before he can.

"Not _those _guys! These guys!" Another, slower jet then begins arriving towards the island.

"CC!" The skinny but large hipped long, wavy green-haired who appears to be relaxing with a straw hat over her face remains resting.

"Vanessa!" The short but lean and fit albino then smiles at the camera proudly before looking down at CC.

"Hallo? Are you zhere?" The german asks CC.

"Tabitha!" The long-limbed curly haired caucasian gasps at the sight of CC lying down.

"No! She's dead, I tell you! Dead!" Tabitha cries, putting the back of her hand to her head.

CC then sits up and raises her straw-hat to her head after yawning, she then raises an eyebrow at Tabitha.

"Nah, I was just asleep." CC smirks.

Tabitha gasps.

"She's alive! God bless!" Tabitha hugs CC, who remains completely unsurprised and relaxed, leaning into the hug.

"Hehe, god bless you too." CC says as they end the hug.

"Katherine!" A teenager that looks very similar to Scott walks up to the scene.

"Uh, of COURSE she was sleeping!" Katherine says with a loud voice, causing everyone to look at her.

"I vouldn't be too sure. Hangovers can send you into a pretty bad state." Vanessa says, drinking some wine.

"Hmf, don't prove me wrong!" Katherine jabs her fingers at Vanessa's shoulder which causes some of her wine to spill all over her black jacket, Vanessa narrows her eyes at her in slight anger at the brat.

The camera switches to a lower level of the boat with two new contestants.

"Kostas!" The toned, attractive arrogant greek then makes his way towards a attractive female contestant with almost silver-like blonde hair who is stuck in a game console, Kostas smirks at her as he stands next to her, expecting her to squeal over him.

"Felicity!" The gamer girl doesn't even bother to raise her eyes from her game as her name is announced.

Kostas gives a slightly frustrated look at Felicity and sighs.

"Tristan!" The tall, skinny caucasian gangster dressed teen walks over on the opposite side of Felicity, and makes his move unlike Kostas.

"Yo, my babe! What's cookin' baby-doll?!" Tristan asks her, Kostas gives Tristan a frustrated look.

"What?" Felicity says, looking at Tristan.

"Felicity, don't mind him. He's just sad that he'd _never _have a chance with you." Kostas then flexes.

"Yo, my homie, she's mine brotha!" Tristan frowns.

Kostas then gives Tristan the eye before he squeals and runs away.

"Mommy!" He cries.

Felicity still doesn't take a second to pay attention to the situation as if she's already used to this kind of thing, however Kostas continues attempting to catch her attention.

"Lila!" The camera then moves to a petite girl with reddish-brown hair and blue eyes, she smiles and waves at the camera.

"Yvette!" The short and very skinny albino nearby Lila gasps as her name is called out, but then weakly smiles at the camera.

"Hello Yvette!" Lila gives a smile to Yvette, causing Yvette to blush.

"U-Uh, hi." Yvette blushes, attracted to her new friend.

"How are you?" Lila smiles, but before Yvette can reply Chris speaks over her.

"Jacque!" The short yet muscular con-artist appears unphased as his name is called out, however he smiles at Lila, who gives him a smile back.

He then continues with a eyebrow wiggle, which Lila just awkwardly smiles back in reply to.

"So, hello Jacque!" Lila smiles, Jacque then shakes hands with her.

"Nice to meet ya." Jacque replies while Yvette just stands there, awkwardly third-wheeled.

The camera then changes to three more contestants on the second floor of the jet.

"Jason!" The thin and lanky, ash blonde haired homosexual smiles at the camera.

"Dutch!" Almost the exact opposite of the previous contestant being tall and muscular Dutch smirks at the camera and slams his fist on his palm, he then looks down upon Jason.

"Hey baby boy!" Dutch gives a light push to Jason, who gasps.

"Porter!" The also tall and strong scottish boy slams his axe in-between Dutch and Jason, he then growls at Dutch.

"Ay, watch what ya doin' unless ya wanna go through me!" Porter barks at Dutch, who gasps at the giant axe, however he snarls at Porter after regaining his confidence.

"And what are _you _going to say about it, tough guy?" Dutch growls, pushing Porter.

Porter gives a battle cry and punches Dutch.

Dutch gasps as he flies to the floor.

"THAT'S WHAT I'M GONNA SAY ABOUT IT!" Porter yells.

Dutch quickly regains his thoughts and growls at Porter.

"I-I'll deal with you later!" Dutch points at Jason before running away.

"I appreciate it, but that was really dangerous! He could've threatened to sue you, o-or he could've even taken out a knife and stabbed you!" Jason gasps, in dis-belief of the situation that just went on right in-front of him.

"Ah, but he didn't, lad. As I say, leap before ya think." Porter smirks sheepishly, pulling his axe from the ground.

"T-Thanks..." Jason replies.

The camera then turns to a level down, a girl and a boy stand there.

"Deborah!" The petite girl with a milky white complexion and bright-tan coloured hair smiles at her introduction.

"Gosh... It's different to not be working for once." The barista smiles, unaware of the guy next to her.

"Grim!" Deborah then looks to the right and gasps as she sees the tall emo standing there, however he doesn't say anything.

"Well, hello there Grim... Hehe." Deborah chuckles awkwardly.

"You don't talk much, do you?" Deborah asks.

"No." Grim replies with a fairly deep voice, Deborah raises an eyebrow.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"Wow... My first Total Drama confessional. Well, I've only met Grim so far. Lets just say I was hoping to meet someone a little bit more _active_. But Grim's fine too!" Deborah says.

**Empty - Confessional -**

The camera moves to the final group of three on the third level.

"Jake!" The tall asian handy man with midnight-black hair smiles at the camera.

"Regio!" The lean, hyper teen with messy dyed silver hair smiles at the camera.

"Oh my god! This is so exciting!" Regio smiles with enthusiasm.

"Tell me about it!" Holly replies.

"Yeup!" Jake smirks at his new friends.

"Holly!" The platinum blonde squeals and waves at the camera.

The jet finally arrives next to the island, the newbies then get into a line and begin jumping off and onto Pahkitew Island.

"Woohoo! Pahkitew baby!" Regio smiles as he jumps off.

Grim gives him a confused look as he jumps off afterwards.

Eventually, every contestant has come onto the island.

"Hello campers! And welcome to Pahkitew Island!" Chris smiles.

"Yeah, yeah. Get on with the teams already old man." Dutch rolls his eyes.

"Uh, well, actually teams will work a little bit differently this season, young man." Chris growls at Dutch.

"Anyway, you may be wondering: what are the teams this season? Well, to answer your question, the teams aren't made yet! Like Total Drama Action, there will be two contestants who will be the team captains. These two contestants will take turns picking members for their team." Chris announces.

"Anyway, we will be deciding these two contestants via The Wheel of Fortune!" Chef then pushes a wheel with a picture of each contestant lazily strapped onto it on-screen.

"And the first captain is," Chris then spins the wheel, causing it to go into a trance of quickly switching from a contestant head which the little green arrow is pointing towards, it finally begins to slow down. "Deborah!" Deborah smiles.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"Yes! It's great to be a team leader, now I just have to pick the strongest contestants." Deborah smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Chris then spins the wheel a second time, this time the arrow points towards Grim.

**Grim - Confessional -**

"Team leader? Pretty cool I guess." The six-feet-eight-inches-giant sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Deborah, Grim. You two have been randomly picked as the two team leaders this season. However, just to secure a power position for you two so that you don't leave first, you will be granted IMMUNITY for the first elimination ceremony your team suffers!" Chris says, Deborah looks excited while Grim just keeps quiet, he flips his hair as he looks at the rest of the cast.

"Before we get to picking the teams, Deborah, please choose a team name." Chris asks.

"Hm... How about Team Succeeding Workers!" Deborah smirks, a yellow logo of a builders hat in-front of a trophy then appears on the screen.

"Meh, it's okay. How about you, Grim?" Chris asks.

"Team Wolf Pack." Grim mutters, a black logo of three wolves appears on the screen.

"Dark, I like it! Anyway, you pick first Deborah! You can pick anyone aside from Grim." Chris says.

"Uh, Porter seems like a good choice." Deborah smiles.

"Good choice lassie!" Porter then walks towards Deborah and stands aside her.

Grim then points at Yvette, who gasps in shock that she was chosen second, but slowly makes her way towards Grim.

"You, Deborah?" Chris asks.

"Hmm... Well, CC looks like a cool girl and she looks like the hard-working type!" Deborah smiles, CC smirks and walks up to her.

"Hey, guys." CC wraps both Porter and Deborah into a huge hug, confusing both of them.

"Uh... Grim?" Chris gives a confused look at CC.

Grim then points at pretty-boy Kostas, who smiles as he makes his way over to him and Yvette.

"Hey there little lady." Kostas flirts with Yvette, who remains quiet but gives him a slightly anxious look.

"Uh... Hey." Yvette replies.

"Yeah. Hey." Kostas rolls his eyes.

**Kostas - Confessional -**

"Seriously, I haven't had a girl pay attention to me for a _second _since I arrived on the island! Whatever... If I can't get the ladies, it just means the money is that much more important." Kostas growls.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Dutch seems strong enough." Deborah calls, Dutch frowns in disappointment as he stands next to his team.

"Oh god, you 'ad to include 'im, didn't ya?" Porter sighs.

"What's wrong with-" "Shut the heck up, scotty." Dutch cuts Deborah off, causing Deborah to raise an eyebrow it him however stay quiet.

**Dutch - Confessional -**

"My team freaking sucks. First off we have CC, who's just plain weird. Deborah, who's normal and then Porter, who's self explanatory." Dutch sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Eh, Katherine's a pretty cool name I guess." Grim finally speaks, Katherine smirks as she skips towards her team, causing Grim to raise an eyebrow then sigh.

"Hey there, welcome to the team." Kostas smirks, reaching his hand out to shake with Katherine.

Katherine smiles and shakes Kostas's hand.

"Hey." Katherine replies in a flirty voice.

"Uh... Vanessa." Deborah points at Vanessa, who smirks as she stands next to her team.

"Ay there lass!" Porter reaches his hand out to shake with Vanessa.

"Greetings, my name is ze awesome Vanessa!" Vanessa smirks with a bubbly voice, shaking Porter's hand.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"Honestly, my team is great so far excluding Dutch and perhaps CC. Dutch is mean, however he may be good at challenges. CC's a cool girl, but she may be a little bit lazy. Vanessa and Porter are great, since they're both strong and lively." Deborah admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Jacque looks pretty tough I suppose." Grim says, Jacque then walks over to his team.

"You better be careful before makin' any chooses includin' me, kid. But I'm happy to work with ya, as long as we win challenges." Jacque smirks.

"Uh..." Deborah looks at both Regio and Jake, finding it hard to choose one.

"I suppose Jake looks pretty strong." Deborah admits.

Jake quickly looks up from his small journal that he was previously writing in and smiles, walking over to his team.

"Hey guys! Glad to be part of the crew. CC, is it?" Jake smiles at the lazy girl, who was resting on the dirt floor but opens one eye before getting up, she then yawns before replying to Jake.

"Yep, that's me. You're Jake, right cutie?" CC flirts, Jake nods his head in reply.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"Āi Jiātíng Zài jiālǐ kàn! Hehe, that means hey family watching at home in Mandarin. I'm having a blast so far. Although Dutch is kinda mean, I think the rest of my team are perfect. They're all tough people. Deborah, who's just the nice yet competitive and hard-working girl. Porter, who's strong yet funny and kind. Vanessa, who's bubbly and sassy and then CC, who's kinda lazy but is really nice and relaxed. She's cool, but kinda flirty." Jake smiles with excitement.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Holly." Grim says, picking slightly randomly.

"Hello guys!" Holly greats.

"Hey baby-doll, I can do more than just mug ya if you get what I mean." Jacque says, making the situation slightly awkward.

"Oh... Um... Alright!" Holly replies, trying not to judge the rough guy who slightly reminds her of Al Capone.

"I pick Tiger!" Tiger then smirks and walks towards his new team.

"Yooooo my bros and sugar-babies! What's cookin'?!" Tiger smirks, everyone gives him a strange glance.

"Pfft. Go back to the hood, brah." Dutch rolls his eyes, causing Tiger to frown.

**Tiger - Confessional -**

"Yo my homies at home and mah mommy! My name's Tristan AKA Tiger, and I'm finally competin' on Total Drama! Yipee!" Tiger smiles.

**Empty - Confessional**

"Jason I guess." Grim says, Jason slowly walks over to his team.

"Oh, hey guys!" Jason says.

Katherine rolls her eyes at the skinny boy, but greets him as she remains hugging Kostas's arm.

**Katherine - Confessional -**

"It's not fair! Why does my team get all the bad players?! Ugh... Calm down, Katherine. Bad players means more victims to eliminate... Yes! More victims to eliminate! Money, here I come!" Katherine squeals.

**Jason - Confessional - **

"I'm gay. I'm still wondering how coming out of the closet is going to be with my team... I'll just find a good moment, I guess." Jason sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"I pick... Tabitha." The girl with long legs then quickly runs towards her new team.

"Hello there. Oh Deborah, don't let the stress of being team leader get to you. If that'd happen, we'd end up losing challenges!" Tabitha says with random enthusiasm, causing Deborah to give her a awkward glance.

"Uh... I wont." Deborah replies.

**Tabitha - Confessional -**

"Hello fans! It is your favourite future actress Tabitha Creek! I'm sure you've seen me from the advert, right? Well... Whether you have or not, I'm here to compete onTotal Drama. It will be sad, there will be blindsides, there will be snakes and there will be relationships... However, in the end, only one shall come out ontop." Tabitha comes out into the speech dramatically.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"I guess Regio looks like a cool guy." Grim says, Regio gasps.

"_Hell YES!_ Hey guys!" Regio smiles at his new team.

"Hello there, Reg!" Holly pats the also hyper boy on the back.

"This is pretty exciting, don't you guys agree?!" Regio smiles.

"Uh... No." Jacque scoffs.

"Aw..." Regio sighs.

**Regio - Confessional -**

"I'm so hyped to be here! It's going to be such great fun!" Regio smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Deborah glances upon the final two people who are left to be picked, Lila and Felicity.

Lila smiles and waves at Deborah, while Felicity remains playing her Nintendo.

"Lila." Lila smiles and walks towards her team.

"Hey there guys!" The light-blue eyed cutie smiles.

"Yo, dolly! What's cookin'?!" Tiger says with his loud voice, however Lila stays polite despite being slightly anxious at his loud tone of voice.

"I'm good, thanks." Lila smiles, shaking Tiger's hands.

**Vanessa - Confessional -**

"Lila's such a sveetheart. I can see her making it far. Perhaps she'd like to align with ze awesome Vanessa? Hehe... Ve'll see." Vanessa then chugs down some alcohol, falling off of the toilet however she quickly gets back up and smiles sheepishly at the camera.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"I suppose that leaves Team Wolf Pack with Felicity." Chris says, Felicity quickly walks over to her team.

"So, here's how it is. Team Successful Workers: Deborah, CC, Vanessa, Lila, Porter, Dutch, Jake, Tiger and Tabitha.

Team Wolf Pack: Grim, Yvette, Kostas, Felicity, Katherine, Jacque, Holly, Jason and Regio." Chris says.

"Interesting teams... One person picked based on physical traits and the other picked based on mental traits. Anyway, in the style of Pahkitew, the first challenge will be very similar to Pahkitew. It'll decide which base each team will have." Chris says.

"Great! I loved that challenge." Holly whispers in Porter's ear.

"Me too, I always wondered what actually competin' in it would be like." Porter replies.

"However, it's slightly changed. Rather than building your base, they're already built. Two treehouses, built by the one and only Jasmine." Jasmine then appears from behind a tree.

Everyone gasps at the sight of the giant, slightly towering over Grim.

"Crikey, it was pretty hard to build _two _treehouses all by myself." Jasmine admits.

"Uh, yeah, sure. Now stop stealing my spotlight!" Chris yells.

"Alright. God, Chris." Jasmine scowls at him.

**Grim - Confessional -**

"Hmf. I'm not used to meeting people who are actually taller than me." Grim admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Oh my god, get on with the f*cking challenge. I gotta piss, okay?" Dutch groans.

"You can hold it. _Anyway_. Like Pahkitew, there's going to be a large amount of random trash EVERYWHERE. However, within the hundreds of trash heaps of sofas, already-eaten-apples and random cats, there will be some GOLDEN ITEMS! First team to bring me ten golden items will win the reward, which is a treehouse!" Chris smiles, suddenly a wrecking ball (that Chef is driving) appears and smashes the other treehouse, causing Jasmine to gasp.

"Y-You mean I only needed to build _ONE _treehouse?! Screw you, mclean!" Jasmine yells.

"Hahaha, I love seeing these teens suffer. Anyway, the team who loses must sleep in a cave like Team Maskwak from the last season. Anyway, who is ready for the CHALLENGE?!" Chris smirks.

**Sorry I couldn't do a full chapter, I've just been busy. First off, I'm getting a Gaming PC in a week or so and I've been trying to figure out how it'll work out. I wasn't planning on doing a full chapter, however just so you guys know this thing is still on and so you can see if I've acted your characters out well, I decided to do a part one! :)**

**I think this looks really interesting as a SYOC, who is your favourite other than your own character? :) PS: CC wont win or make the finale. **

**Also, who do you want your character to be best friends with and who do you want them to spark a rivalry with? **

**Until next time! Bye!**


	2. Episode 1 Part 2: Babysitting Delux!

**Time for the final chapter for this episode! Thanks for reading, by the way! I hope you enjoy the chapter!**

The episode opens with the two teams standing next to the giant trash heap, Team Wolf Pack on the right side of it and Team Successful Workers on the left side of it, with Chris watching from a counter, which is in-front of the trash heap.

"Get on with the challenge! You're free to start _any _second now!" Chris yells.

From Team Successful Workers side, Deborah begins quickly chucking the trash behind her and working, pulling sofas out and other pieces of trash out while her team marvels over her quick work.

"Time to do the challenge! Can you please stop waiting around and at least _try _to help?" Deborah pants, continuing to pull out objects and throw them behind her.

"Don't you f*cking DARE talk to me like that, bitch. I do what I want." Dutch yells.

"Ay, watch what ya say, laddie." Porter defends Deborah, Dutch rolls his eyes in reply.

Quickly the rest of the team with the exception of Dutch and CC begin working, Dutch rolls his eyes as he sits on a sofa next to CC.

"Our team sucks, right?" Dutch seeks that the hippie is perhaps similar to him, hoping that she isn't as dumb as he thinks.

"Nah, they're cool people in my opinion." CC smiles, Dutch growls.

Yup. As dumb as he thinks.

"Well, you were no help, bitch." Dutch grumbles, however CC remains quiet.

Dutch then begins doing work, groaning and whining at his team.

"Great! Everyone's working! Not a single person slacking off... We should have this giant tower of trash done in _no _time!" Deborah smirks, she then gasps as she looks back at CC.

"W-Why are you sleeping?!" Deborah asks CC, who lifts her hat off her face and sits up.

"I just wanna take a nap." CC smiles back.

"Can't you at least try to do the challenge? At this rate, they'll get 10 gold pieces far quicker than us!" Deborah yells.

"Sorry, but I'd prefer sleep. It'll give me energy for the _actual _immunity challenge." CC replies, Deborah groans in reply then goes back to work.

_Team Successful Workers: 0 Team Wolf Pack: 0_

_I apologize if your OC didn't get a line yet! Don't worry; they'll get at least five in the future!_

At the Team Wolf Pack side, the team searches through the rubble far slower, however slightly more efficiently than the other team.

Regio however, like the other team, uses his hyper ability to search through the rubble quickly, while Katherine studies the rubble.

"Hmm... Dig there, Jason!" Katherine orders, Jason sighs as he slowly makes his way towards a part of the rubble, he then shakes his head at Katherine to indicate that he didn't find any golden items.

"Oh cooooooome ooooooon!" Katherine sighs.

**Katherine - Confessional -**

"My plan is to order little baby Jason around so he'll lose the challenge for us and get voted out! Yeeeeeeees, this is perfect! Although, before then, perhaps he can be a _temporary _ally. Hmm..." Katherine thinks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"It's okay, don't get upset. I'm sure that _I _could find one of those pieces for you." Kostas smirks at Katherine.

"R-Really?" Katherine asks, charmed by the good-looking male. Kostas nods.

"Thanks so, so, so much, Kostas!" Katherine says with a fake cutesy voice, kissing him on the cheek.

"No problem, princess." Kostas smiles.

"I'm sure there's a piece over there!" Katherine then points into the direction of one of the places she already sent Jason, so that Kostas wont find any pieces.

Kostas then goes to look, Katherine smirks at Jason.

"Oh, and you, Jason, should go over _there_." Katherine then points Jason to a random place in the trash heap, Jason sighs.

"Katherine... Are you going to consider doing anything y-yourself?" Jason asks.

"Fine. I'll go over there with you and I'll help." Katherine rolls her eyes as her and Jason walk towards the trash heap, Jason gasps as he notices something shining.

"No way..." Jason then goes to pull it out, and ends up pulling out a golden candle.

"Yes!" Jason smiles.

"Oh come on!" Katherine cries out under her breath.

Katherine then snatches it from Jason when nobody is looking and sprints towards Chris, Jason gasps as she begins panting at the counter.

"Um, Katherine?" Chris asks.

"H-Here..." Katherine pants, passing him the golden candle.

Chris takes a moment to inspect it, before nodding and passing it over to Chef.

"And Katherine raises Team Wolf Packs score to 1!" Chris smirks.

**Jason - Confessional -**

"Oh my god... Oh my god... This can't be happening! Katherine's trying to get me eliminated, she _stole _my gold piece! She can't do that!" Jason sighs.

**Katherine - Confessional -**

"I saw it first, I swear!" Katherine whines.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_Team Successful Workers: 0 Team Wolf Pack: 1_

"CC, we could use some help here! We're trying to win a treehouse. Somewhere where we can _sleep_!" Deborah smiles, CC begins chuckling.

"Ooooh. I forgot. Here, I'll help." CC then hops up and walks towards the trash pile, she then flips high onto it and begins searching.

"Wow! The girl can fly! She can _fly_! No... We need to keep her safe, or the government will take her away!" Tabitha gasps.

"Nah, I'm just plenty athletic." CC smiles, searching through the trash pile.

"Oh... I see." Tabitha replies.

Jake pants as he climbs up to CC's level, helping her check the trash.

"Y'know, y-you're p-pretty athletic." Jake pants.

"Thanks." CC replies.

"Nice! I found a golden shield! Now I just gotta give it to Chris!" Jake smiles.

"Good work, Jake! I got a golden pillow! It's ever-so hard to lift though, mind giving me some help?" Lila asks him.

"Go get her, dude." CC smirks, nudging Jake's arm.

"Okay, I'll help." Jake smiles as he jumps from his high place on the trash heap, helping Lila carry her load.

"Thank you, Jake!" Lila smiles as they reach the counter.

"Jake and Lila just got two points for Team Successful Workers!" Chris smirks, Jake and Lila smile and Lila gives him a hug.

"Thanks for helping!" Lila says.

"Haha, no problem." Jake replies.

"Yo dawg, this is hard work!" Tiger pants as he continues to throw the trash backwards.

He accidentally throws back a golden hammer though.

"Oops!" Tiger says, he then gasps as he hears an impact.

He turns around to see Deborah knocked out next to the hammer with a bump on her head.

"Oh no!" Lila gasps, running towards the now knocked out Deborah.

CC jumps from her high position and raises an eyebrow at the knocked down body, most people with the exception of Dutch and CC give Tristan an angry eye.

"Oh come on, sugar-babies and homies! I didn't mean to hit her!" Tiger sighs.

"Hehe, it's kinda funny actually, I'm not mad." Dutch smirks, Porter growls at him and wallops him in the stomach, Dutch gasps.

"Hey! You prick!" Dutch yells.

"Honestly, you vere zhe d*ck first, Dutch. Have some respect." Vanessa scorns at him.

"F*cking bitch." Dutch replies, Vanessa hisses at him and goes to punch him, but Jake holds her back.

"Look, we just cannot argue. We have to think of how to complete the challenge _without _our leader. I hate to have her gone for now, but I suppose someone can nurse her while the rest of us deal with the challenge." Jake says.

"Okay... I'll take care of her while you're dealing with the challenge, is that alright?" Lila asks.

"BUT SHE'S DEAD, SHE'S DEAD YOU FOOLS! WHY AREN'T WE CALLING THE AMBULANCE?! GET THE FREAKIN' AMBULANCE!" Tabitha shouts, shaking Lila.

"No... No... No... I can't have killed someone... I'm gonna go to jail, MOMMY HELP!" Tiger cries, everyone then gives him a glare.

"Aw, does gangsta boy need mummy?" Dutch laughs, giving Tiger a push.

"N-N-No..." Tiger sighs.

"Good. Now get to work, baby." Dutch scoffs.

_Team Successful Workers: 2 Team Wolf Pack: 1_

"Okay, this is crazy, where are these golden pieces?!" Kostas yells, getting extremely physical with the trash heap as he continues searching through it.

"Aha! A golden helmet." Kostas then sprints over to Chris, passing him the helmet.

"Kostas ties the score at 2-2! Both teams only need 8 more golden items!" Chris yells.

Meanwhile, Yvette sighs as she slowly searches through the trash heap.

"I've searched all the way down here now and I haven't found _anything_! Too bad I'm not taller... I'm so leaving tonight, but it's n-not a shock to me." Yvette sighs.

"Hey, need some help?" Grim asks Yvette, who gasps as she looks at the tall goth/emo.

"U-Um... I'm okay, thanks." Yvette replies.

Grim then picks Yvette up and puts her on his shoulders, Yvette gasps and feels a slight dizziness to her eyes as she looks down, but toughens up.

"Here." Grim says.

"T-Thanks..." Yvette smiles, reaching at the trash heap and picking it apart.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"I hate to de-benefit my team, I've got to try to work harder... Honestly, I knew I was going to fail." Yvette sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Holly, who is picking the trash heap away next to Felicity, raises an eyebrow as she realizes Felicity is playing on her game console.

"Felicity?"

"Felicity?"

"Feeeeeelicity?" Holly calls.

The gamer rolls her eyes as she pauses her nintendo DS, she then gives Holly a snarky look.

"W-What?" Felicity asks.

"Maybe you shouldn't be playing video games _during _the challenge? Like, there has gotta be plenty of time to play after, right?" Holly continues to try to be helpful, however Felicity sighs in reply.

"Okay..." Felicity then puts her game console down, and rubs her chin for a second before pulling out a golden sofa.

"Felicity, that was so quick! You're really good at this!" Holly smiles.

"Thanks. Can I have some help with this?" Felicity grunts, attempting to pull the sofa towards Chris.

Holly blushes, "Oh, haha, sorry! Here." Holly says, helping to pull the sofa.

Felicity then walks towards Chris, pulling the sofa with the help of Holly.

"Felicity AND Holly just brung the score to 2-3! Team Wolf Pack are in the lead!" Chris says.

**Holly - Confessional -**

"My team ROCKS! This Total Drama season is amazing, I'm totally making _so so so _many blog posts about this experience!" Holly smiles, using her laptop and typing on it with extreme speed.

**Felicity - Confessional -**

Felicity doesn't bother to give a glance to the confessional, however she continues to play her nintendo DS.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Regio wipes a sweat from his head as Jacque continues working, Jacque then groans at Regio.

"Ay, kid, work harder." Jacque yells.

"I'll try!" Regio smiles, continuing to pull at the pile of trash.

"You call _that _working hard? Kid, if you wanna stay as part of the team, do NOT slack!" Jacque yells.

Regio sighs.

"Okay... I'll try..." Regio replies.

**Jacque - Confessional -**

"Haha, I love messin' with these people." Jacque smirks.

**Regio - Confessional -**

"I'm having great fun here, but I'm kinda worried that I slacked at the challenge... I was trying really hard, Jacque told me that everyone's going to vote me out though... Oh well! I guess I just gotta keep positive!" Regio smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_Team Successful Workers: 2 Team Wolf Pack: 3_

Lila, who has put Deborah on a sofa that she found in the trash heap checks her head temperature by putting her backhand to her head.

"Hmm... Everything seems okay, and her heart's still beating." Lila smiles.

"Hey... Ve thought ve'd check up on Deborah. Is she okay?" Vanessa asks, the rest of the team behind her.

"Tell us, doctor. TELL US!" Tabitha yells.

"Um, she's fine! She should wake up soon." Lila replies, Tiger sighs.

"Phew." Tiger smirks.

"You're just lucky that she's not dead!" Porter yells.

"Yep. Anyway, I'm _sure _we can still win this thing. We're only one point behind. But no pressure either way, hehe. Actually, I could sleep now if I wanted... Yeah, I'm gonna do that." CC smirks, attempting to leave the scene however Tabitha grabs her arm.

"NO! It's not what Deborah would've wanted!" Tabitha cries out.

"Um... About being only one point behind, Team Wolf Pack have already got up to six points! Get your butts working!" Chris yells through a megaphone, the team gasps.

"Come on, work your f*cking asses!" Dutch yells, he then begins pulling the trash heap apart.

"Dutch! We're trying the best we can!" Jake sighs.

"Well, try harder dipsh*t!" Dutch yells, pulling out a golden skull and throwing it at the counter, Chris gasps and ducks.

"Hey! Watch the head! Well, for almost killing me, that doesn't count!" Chris yells.

"Oh come the f*ck on you asshole!" Dutch shouts.

Porter begins chopping the trash up with his axe, smirking as he picks up two golden items and passes them to Chris.

"'Ere ya go!" Porter smirks.

"It's now 4-7!" Chris yells.

**Dutch - Confessional -**

"This. Game. Sucks. So. F*cking. MUCH! I just need to get to dumbass merge then wait for everyone to get their asses voted off then win! You can do this, Dutch. YOU CAN DO THIS!" Dutch shouts.

**Empty - Confessional -**

_Team Successful Workers: 4 Team Wolf Pack: 7_

"Only three more golden items!" Katherine shouts.

The team works in more of a strategy than the other team, Katherine and Yvette stacked ontop of Grim so they can reach the top of the pile.

Kostas, Holly and Regio work at ripping the pile of trash away at the bottom, while finally Felicity tells Jason and Jacque where to dig in the pile with her skill of finding golden objects.

"No, you have to go _there _Grim!" Katherine yells, causing Grim to grumble.

Suddenly, Katherine gasps as she begins wobbling.

"No, I'm going to F-F-FALLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLLL!" Katherine shouts as the giant 16-foot-monster collapses into the rubble, causing it to fall over. (AN: Yes, I read up the height of each contestant.)

"Great, guys, you just TOTALLY ruined the damn challenge!" Chris yells.

"NO NO NO!" Katherine whines as her and the rest of the team arise from the rubble.

"Well, Team Successful Workers win the first challenge and they win the treehouse! Team Wolf Pack will sleep in the cave, just like real wolves!" Chris says.

"Aww..." Jason sighs.

"W-What happened...?" Deborah asks as she wakes up.

"We won the challenge!" Lila smiles, embracing her.

"W-Without... _me_?" Deborah sighs.

"I'm so, so, so sorry for knockin' you out sugar-baby! Please don't sue me!" Tiger begs Deborah, however Deborah ignores him.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"I'm happy my team won the challenge but... I'm not used to not working. How could I have left them for so long?! Now I feel weak..." Deborah sighs.

**Felicity - Confessional -**

"Sucks we lost the challenge, but I did pretty well so I don't feel like I'd leave at the first elimination. Also, with Katherine's whining, I wanted to rip her to _shreds_. Ugh!" Felicity grunts.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Okay, Team Successful Workers: Go in the treehouse until I call you for your final challenge of the day, for immunity. Same to you, Team Wolf Pack, except you only get the _cave_! Hah!" Chris taunts, causing the team to sigh.

"Where is the cave, anyways?" Regio asks, accepting the teams defeat.

"You'll find the cave that-a-way." Chris then points to the left, the teams both depart to their homes for the season.

_**TEAM SUCCESSFUL WORKERS**_

The team climbs up into the treehouse.

They quickly choose beds, and then decide to gather up for a meeting afterwards.

"Okay, so, guys, if we want to keep winning, we have to work as a _TEAM_. No matter if you hate someone here or not." Deborah says, Porter and Dutch scoff at eachother while Vanessa raises an eyebrow at Tristan, who shrugs in response.

"But, Deborah, aren't there far too many fuming conflicts to work as a _team_?" Tabitha asks.

"Well... It might be hard, but-" Deborah is then cut off by Dutch, "Y'know, if I'm gonna have to work with Scotty over here, I'm out." Dutch says.

"Sure. Ve'll vote you out, courtesy of ze awesome Vanessa." Vanessa smirks.

"N-No... I didn't mean that." Dutch sighs.

"Zhen listen to her and quit being a dick." Vanessa replies.

"Thank you, Vanessa." Deborah replies, Vanessa winks back at her, chugging an alcoholic substance that none of the team seems to notice.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"I hate seeming like the damsel in distress all the time! Look, I might aswell just work and do _nothing _else!" Deborah sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

As they're talking, CC goes into the bedroom to take a nap.

She smirks as she flops onto a bed, however grunts and rolls over as she feels something poke into her lower back, she gives a pirplexed look at the covers with a head-shaped object hidden underneath.

CC reaches under and pulls it out, she smirks at the wooden Chris head.

"Immunity idol? Seems good." CC then flops to her new bed for a second time, however she accidentally drops the Chris head as she begins to drift off, however she instantly comes back to reality.

CC's eyes trail it's quickly changing location, it rolls until it hits the balcony, falling off the edge and onto the ground.

"Ah well, guess I can look for it later." CC shrugs, she then closes her eyes and begins sleeping.

Deborah, the workaholic, begins working on extensions to the treehouse rapidly to prove her worth to the team; it works on Jake, who helps her work on the extension, being the handyman of the team.

Most of the others continue chatting. However, Tabitha plans some drama for later to spice things up.

_**TEAM WOLF PACK**_

"Oh my god. Why couldn't we get the treehouse?!" Katherine groans as she steps inside of the cave.

"Do not worry, m'lady, we'll win a reward _far _better." Kostas smiles.

"Oh Kostas... You're soooo charming!" Katherine blushes.

"I know I am." Kostas smirks.

**Katherine - Confessional -**

"I _do _want to manipulate Kostas, however he's cute, so I wont do so until we're a couple." Katherine blushes.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"H-Hey... Guys, if it's okay with you, I'm going to go and look for some berries..." Yvette asks.

"Yeah, it's fine." Jason smiles.

"T-Thanks..." Yvette waves.

**Jason - Confessional -**

"O-Oh no... I think Yvette likes me... What's she going to do when she founds out I'm gay?" Jason sighs.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"O-Oh no... I think Jason likes me... What's he going to do when he finds out I'm lesbian?" Yvette sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyways, guys, is it okay if I take a group photo of us and post it on my Fumblr?" Holly asks, on her laptop.

"Sure, but make sure it doesn't include me, sugar." Jacque says, sitting on a rock.

"Why not?" Holly asks, Jacque rolls his eyes.

"Just beat it, kid." Jacque replies.

"Okay... Everyone else?" Holly smiles brightly.

"Oh, me! Meeeee!" Regio smiles, running towards Holly.

"Okay, that sounds good, Gio!" Holly smiles.

"I guess I will." Grim flips his air as he walks next to Regio.

"Okay... Not really a group pic, but it'll do!" Holly then turns her Laptop to face the two boys, who give a confused look at one another. Holly then starts the timer and runs next to them before the laptop takes the photo.

"Ah, sweet!" Holly smiles as she looks at the picture.

"Oh, can I see?!" Regio smiles, running over to look at the laptop.

"But before that, there's a certain camper that _needs_ to lose their video games so they actually speak!" Chris shouts through the intercom, Felicity gasps as she narrows her eyes at Chef, who fights her for her nintendo DS.

"No! You can't!" Felicity tries to scratch Chef, however he pushes her away from the game console and marches away, chuckling.

"Ugh!" Felicity groans.

**Felicity - Confessional -**

"Damnit... Stupid Chef took my damn video games! Well, I suppose it's time to play the game of Total Drama, huh? Well, first off, lets get damn Katherine off. She whines like a _bitch_! Oh wait, she is one." Felicity rolls her eyes.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Yvette walks through the forest looking for berries, she gasps in excitement as she finds some grapes and takes them off the shrubbery they're attached to.

"O-Oh my god... Maybe I wont be voted out first now!" Yvette smiles to herself, she then turns around to return to her team and begins sprinting, however she bumps into Lila on her way there.

"O-O-Oh! L-L-Lila! I'm s-so sorry... I didn't expect to see _you _here." The skinny albino whom is beginning to turn red says.

"Oh, it's ever-so fine Yvette! Here, take some of my grapes." Lila smiles and gives Yvette some of her grapes.

"O-Oh... That was so very kind. I-I gotta go now... Bye, L-Lila!" Yvette waves and then runs off.

"Bye!" Lila waves.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"I m-may be developing f-feelings for... Wait, oh crap..." Yvette sighs, blushing.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Challenge time campers! Get your stupid butt _over _here!" Chris shouts through the intercom.

The cast then walks towards the location, it seems relatively similar to the land that challenges are in the last season; a log for each team then a small 10x10 plot of land for Chris, and perhaps some things challenge related.

Team Wolf Pack sits on one log, while Team Successful Workers sits on the other.

"First off, this challenge was supposed to be _much_ more dangerous. However, after Tyler and Lindsay recently had their _9th_ child, since they're 27 now, we decided to celebrate it. We're going to have a child themed immunity challenge!" Chris says.

"How it'll work is that each camper will battle someone on the enemy team for favoritism of the child they're assigned to. After each campers are given 1-hour each with the child, the child will pick which camper he or she prefered. This camper will earn a point for their team! PS: You're going to be baby-sitting TYLER AND LINDSAY'S children! May the baby-sitting BEGIN!" Chris says, he then waits for a few seconds, opening his eyes as he realizes everyone is giving him confused looks.

"Uh, the apartments we built especially for the challenge are _that _way. Please take turns and do NOT interrupt someone elses time with the challenge!" Chris says.

**Round 1: Dutch VS Kostas**

Dutch enters the room first, and sighs and rolls his eyes at the child in the center of the room, smiling at him.

"_Lets get this over with._" He thinks.

The room he stepped into is fairly normal for a young, 5-year-old. Video games, toys, movies, a bed and an unnamed video-game console.

Dutch stares awkwardly at the boy, until the child finally speaks up.

"C-Can I play video games?" The blonde, short boy asks.

Dutch lets out a sigh to attempt to calm himself down.

"Yeah." Dutch finally replies.

"Will you play... _W-With _me?" The boy asks.

"No, no. Just beat it and play alone." Dutch replies.

Suddenly, Dutch gasps as the boy begins tearing up.

Dutch, at first, plans to ignore him, however he remembers the challenge.

"Okay, okay, I'll play with you... Brat..." Dutch whispers under his breath.

"Yaaaay!" The boy cheers, he then pulls Dutch down towards the TV, Dutch rolls his eyes and sits down.

"Where'd Chris even _get _you?" Dutch asks curiously.

The blonde-haired boy with brown eyes then gives a confused look at Dutch.

"Chris?" The uneducated boy asks.

"Y'know, the host of the show you're on? Y'know what, nevermind." Dutch rolls his eyes.

"Uh... Hold on, I'll put the game on." The boy says, pressing a few buttons on the console, turning it on. The TV instantly powers up, with a video-game screen.

The title-screen, in a large, bold font says 'Zombies VS Humans'.

The hour went pretty quick, but to Dutch it felt like days. In the end, Dutch and the boy ended up playing the game for the rest of the hour, the boy (who ended up being called Benny) liked Dutch, thankfully not knowing his true reason of _why _he's babysitting him.

Kostas then quietly enters the same room which Dutch just left, Kostas sighs.

"_I never liked kids._ _But hey, everyone gets to see my beauty I guess._" Kostas thinks as he sees the kid.

"Hey little fella! What's your name?" Kostas asks, putting on a nice guy act.

"Benny." Benny replies.

"So... What would you like to do, Benny?" Kostas asks.

"Play video games." Benny replies.

"Oh no... But, a good baby sitter wouldn't let you! What about reading a book instead?" Kostas asks, however Benny begins crying.

"W-What's wrong?!" Kostas rolls his eyes, pretending to care at the same time.

"I WANNA PLAY VIDEO GAMES!" Benny shouts.

"Okay... Look, what else would you like to do?" Kostas asks, Benny begins wiping away his tears.

"W-Watch a horror movie... Mommy and daddy never let me, but I really wanna!" Benny begs.

At first, Kostas was going to reject, however he decides for the sake of the challenge, he'll let him.

"Sure!" Kostas smiles.

"What about... The Fining?" Kostas then turns on The Fining, it opens with a man cutting his axe through a door and poking his head through.

"Here's Freddy!" The man says, Benny then screams.

"Okay, okay, lets try some kids shows..." Kostas sighs, knowing this isn't going well.

"I NEVER WANNA WATCH A HORROR MOVIE AGAIN!" Benny shouts, running under his bed.

Benny spends pretty much the rest of the hour under his bed.

**Round 2: Deborah VS Grim**

Deborah enters the room first to see a young, brunette girl with brown eyes smiling at her. The girl is rather tall for her age, Deborah awkwardly gives her a smile.

The room is similar to the last one, except in place of the TV and video game console there's a small kitchen with an oven, a fridge and some other things to cook with, Deborah gives a look at the mini-kitchen before raising her sights back at the girl.

"Hey there! What is your name?" Deborah asks.

"Lily... I mean, Lola!" Lola, Tyler and Lindsay's child who has obviously inherited Lindsay's forgetfulness replies.

"Alright, Lola! How are you?" Deborah asks her, giving a friendly and childish smirk.

"I'm okay! I wanna eat though!" Lola bickers.

"_Great. I pretty much make food for a living!_" Deborah smirks.

"Okay, what would you like to eat?" Deborah replies.

"I wanna eat a burgeeeeer!" Lola yells in reply.

"Okay... I can make a burger! That should only take about 20 minutes..." Deborah quickly runs over to the kitchen, lightning fast. She opens up the freezer under the fridge, however there are no burgers.

"Um... Lola, where are the burgers?" Deborah asks.

"I dunno..." The child sighs in reply.

"Do you even _have _a burger?" Deborah looks at Lola, who gives her a confused look.

"I dunno..." Lola repeats.

"What would you prefer to eat instead?" Deborah asks Lola.

"Umm..." The forgetful child begins thinking.

"Cake!" Lola asks.

"Hmm," Deborah begins checking the fridge and freezer for anything cake-like, however to her dismay, she finds nothing. "How about one of my pies? I make _amazing _pies. Trust me." Deborah asks.

"Fine! But if you take too long, I'll hate you!" The suddenly aggressive child replies, Deborah sighs.

"Okay... I'll be quick." Deborah quickly finds the ingredients for one of her best quality pies and begins making it, Lola instantly begins complaining about it taking too long (Even though it isn't) however enjoys the pie when it's done.

The hour ends with Lola eventually sleeping, before waking up by the time Deborah is gone.

Grim enters next, he lets out a long sigh as he sees the room.

"Eeeeek!" Lola cries, running away from the giant. Grim rolls his eyes.

"Monwster!" Lola screams, hiding under the sofa.

"This is gonna be a long day." Grim says under his breath.

"Are you trying to _hurt _me, mister?" Lola asks, peeking her head from under the sofa.

"No. Of course not." Grim replies.

The small brunette crawls out from under the sofa, she then continues to stare at Grim.

She then screams again and runs away, crawling under her bed.

"Look, I'm not a monster, kay?" Grim sighs.

"You awre!" Lola cries out again.

Grim then sighs and sits on the sofa, he then begins to wait it out.

He waits.

He waits.

He waits.

About half an hour has passed now, he's still waiting.

Suddenly, Lola's stomach growls.

"Are you hungry?" Grim asks.

He waits for a few seconds, until her stomach grumbles for a second time, this time louder.

Lola then crawls out from under her bed.

"GIVE ME FOOOOOOD!" Lola shouts.

"Okay... I'll see what there is." Grim says.

Grim then makes Lola a sandwich, but she refuses to take it from him. By the time she finally recieves her sandwich, he has to leave because the timer goes off.

**Round 3: Lila VS Katherine**

Lila quietly enters the room. The room is fairly similar to the last two, except the child sitting in the middle of the room is different.

The blonde haired blue eyed child continues to play with her dolls, ignoring Lila who calmly approaches her.

"Hello there little one! What is your name? I am Lila." Lila asks the child.

"Why should I tell _you _my name?" The child replies, stubbornly arrogant over having to have a babysitter take care of her.

Lila is slightly shocked by the cheeky behaviour, however she continues to smile.

"Oh, you don't need to! I'm ever-so sorry!" Lila replies.

The child sighs, "I'm called Sasha. There. Now, leave me alone!" Sasha asks with a condescending attitude, Lila sighs.

"I'm ever-so sorry Sasha, but I _have _to babysit you for just an hour." Lila begs with a calmer and less dismayed voice, Sasha rolls her eyes.

"FINE." Sasha throws both her toys across the room, but Lila continues to keep herself calm.

"Are you hungry, Sasha?" Lila asks.

"Yes! And I want PIZZA." Sasha stubbornly confirms, Lila smiles.

"Okay!" Lila then goes to the fridge and luckily comes across some fresh however frozen pizza for the child.

"Hmmm... Just give it some time to heat up, and it should be ready soon." Lila says, taking the pizza out of the fridge and inserting it into the oven.

"So... What would you like to do while we're waiting for the pizza?" Lila asks Sasha.

"Make you f*ck off!" Sasha yells, Lila gasps.

"Where'd you learn that language, Sasha?" Lila asks with curiosity.

"School. Now piss off before I beat the sh*t out of you!" Sasha replies, Lila gives Sasha an awkward look before trying to force a weak smile.

"O-Okay..." Lila replies.

Lila quickly hides behind the sofa in embarrassment before wiping away a tear.

"_How could a child swear at me like that?" _Lila then gets up and checks the pizza after a minute or so of thinking.

Lila decides it's best not to talk to Sasha, however tries to make contact with her when passing her her pizza.

"I hope you enjoy it!" Lila smiles brightly.

"Just shut the f*ck up, bitch." Sasha says. Lila sighs in response, finding it difficult to deal with Sasha's behaviour.

Lila just waits it out, until the hour is finally up.

"Buh-bye, Sasha!" Lila says, leaving the room as Sasha continues to play with her toys.

Katherine enters the room next. This time, Sasha isn't playing with toys but she's sitting on the floor and glaring at Katherine.

"Um... Hey there!" Katherine smiles.

"My name is Katherine! Yours?" Katherine shakes Sasha's hand, but Sasha pulls her hand back.

"Sasha. Now piss off and make me a sandwich, bitch." Sasha yells, Katherine gasps.

"W-Where did you learn _those _words from?" Katherine forces herself _not _to yell at the young girl.

"School, where did you learn how to be a f*cking annoying bitch from?" Sasha asks.

Katherine grits her teeth.

"_Why do I have to get the naughty child?!_" She yells in her mind, she rolls her eyes and scoops Sasha up in her arms.

"What the f*ck are you doing?!" Sasha screams and kicks.

"Putting you in bed, bloody brat!" Katherine accidentally slips. She knows it's over now.

Sasha punches Katherine and then bites her, jumping out of her arms. Katherine growls under her breath.

"Y'know what?! I have had _enough _of pretending to be nice! Screw this! I'll just get someone eliminated!" Katherine yells, storming through the backdoor that you're supposed to exit through when you finish the challenge.

All the contestants who have already finished the challenge give the raging Katherine a weird look.

**Dutch - Confessional -**

"Honestly, I can't blame Katherine for getting so angry at the challenge. It's a dumbass challenge." Dutch yawns. "Oh, great, I inherited tiredness from f*cking CC. See ya." Dutch then closes his eyes and gets ready to sleep.

**Katherine - Confessional -**

"How could you blame me?! What a bitch that girl was!" Katherine shouts.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Round 4: Tiger VS Yvette**

Tiger enters the average room first. He gasps as he sees a baby-boy.

The room is similar to most of the others, however with much more toys and a small game console connected to a big black TV.

"Agoo!" The baby goes as he begins to crawl towards Tiger.

"U-Uh... Hey there, lil fella!" Tiger smiles awkwardly, unsure of how to deal with babies.

"Ugwy man!" He points at Tiger, Tiger frowns.

"Um... Yes! Of course! Now, would you like something to eat?" Tiger replies, awkwardly moving paralel to the child then towards the fridge.

"Givea me food... NAOW!" The baby shouts.

"Ow! My ears..." Tiger blocks his eyes then looks back towards the child.

"Uh... What would you like to eat?" Tiger asks.

"Nothing!" The baby replies as drool goes down it's face and onto it's blue and white striped shirt.

"Nothing?" Tiger replies.

"Nothing!" The baby confirms, Tiger awkwardly shrugs.

"Uh... What would you like to do then?" Tiger asks.

"Eaaaaaaaat!" The baby yells, Tiger facepalms.

"You are just _too _confusing! Okay, I'll do you a sandwich." Tiger then goes into the fridge and takes out some ham and some letuce.

Tiger then moves towards the bread-bin and opens it, revealing some bread. He takes two pieces of the bread and then gets a plate. He puts the plate, the ham, the bread and the letuce on a table, all of which going onto the plate.

"Crap... How did mommy do this again?" Tiger sighs to himself.

Tiger then serves the baby the sandwich, however the lettuce and ham is on top of the top bread.

"There we go!" Tiger smiles, putting the plate on his lap.

The baby then eats the sandwich.

"Yum!" He rubs his stomach, Tiger smiles.

"_Yes!_" Tiger thinks to himself.

Before Tiger knows it, the hour is over. He thinks he did pretty well, but that is to be judged later.

Yvette quietly enters the room, she smiles to herself as she hears the sound of a baby.

"Hello there little one!" The albino smiles pleasently at the baby.

The baby, never having seen an albino before, begins crying. Yvette gasps.

"YOU SCAWWY! SCAWWY WHITE SKWIN!" The baby begins trying to crawl away, and Yvette frowns to herself.

"Oh no... I'm sorry!" Yvette apologizes.

Yvette begins tearing up slightly, but holds it back.

"Oh no... How could this go so wrong?" Yvette says as the baby continues crying.

"Okay... Look, I'll wear a mask!" Yvette then picks up a random elephant mask from the ground and puts it over her face, the baby looks for a second then begins crying more.

Yvette sighs.

As it continues crying, Yvette sits in the corner and blocks her ears.

"_Why do I screw-up so bad_?!" She thinks to herself.

The baby finally stops crying, Yvette opens her eyes and sees the baby sleeping.

Yvette sighs.

"At least the crying has stopped... B-But I have to think of a plan for when he wakes up!" She says to herself.

Yvette, hoping he likes it, begins making some pizza for him. When he finally wakes up, the hour is up. Too late for pizza, Yvette!

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"I-I thought I was g-good with kids... I'm s-so sorry, team!" Yvette cries.

**Empty - Confessional**

**Round 5: CC VS Holly **

CC yawns as she enters the room.

The room is basically the same as all the others. Toys, games and a mini-kitchen.

She smiles as she sees the little child. It has lovely blonde hair and brown eyes and is rather short, it smiles at CC.

"Hi!" She waves at CC.

"Hey there! The name's CC." CC goes to shake hands with her, and she quickly shakes CC's hand.

"My name is Sophia!" Sophia smiles, still rapidly shaking CC's hand.

"So... What would you like to do first, Sophia?" The only adult competing asks the small child, who looks up and deeply into CC's eyes.

"Eat, if that's okay with you!" Sophia asks politely, CC raises an eyebrow.

"You're polite, huh?" CC smiles, Sophia nods quickly.

CC yawns.

"Gosh, I'm tired. Well, since I'm tired _and_ we only have an hour, I should probably make something quick. What about something that's already made?" CC asks Sophia as she searches through the fridge.

"Okay, that's fine!" Sophia smiles.

"Coooool! What about some of this leftover pizza I just found?" CC asks, Sophia gives her an awkward frown.

"Uh..." Sophia mutters.

"It's okay, I'll get you something else." CC smiles, she then continues to search through the fridge.

"Aha! Do you like salmon?" CC asks.

"Yes!" Sophia replies, nodding.

"Nice! Hold on, I'll just be a sec." CC smiles.

CC then takes a plate from the dish-washer and puts some already-cooked salmon on the plate, she then puts a fork on the plate with it.

"Hmmm... Since I like you, what about a salmon _sandwich_?" CC asks.

"Yes, but only if that's okay with you!" Sophia smiles.

"Sure. Hold on!" CC then goes into the bread-bin and gets two bread pieces, she then puts the salmon in-between it then gives it to Sophia.

"Nice! Thanks, CC!" Sophia smiles, eating the sandwich.

"No problem. Look, if it's okay with you, I'm gonna go to sleep now. If you need anything, just wake me. Kay?" CC smiles.

"Okay!" Sophia replies.

When the hour finally ends, CC is awoken by Chef, who throws her outside. Sophia and CC had a good friendship, however will Holly befriend Sophia better?

Holly smiles as she enters the room.

"Hello! Is anybody in here?!" Holly smiles.

"Hi!" Sophia waves.

"Hello there, little one! What's your name? Mine is Holly!" Holly smiles, shaking her hand.

"And mine is Sophia!" Sophia begins to shake Holly's hand incredibly fast, Holly is shocked at first but leans into a big smile.

"Nice, Sophia! So, what'd you like to do?" Holly asks.

"Draw, if that's okay!" Sophia smiles, taking out her sketchbook and a pen.

Holly smiles.

"Nice! I love to draw. Have you got any extra pens?" Holly asks.

"Yes!" Sophia throws Holly a pen, in which she catches (however almost misses).

"Okay, cool! What'd you like to draw?" Holly asks.

"My Little Doggy pictures!" Sophia smiles, lying on her stomach and opening up the sketchbook to reveal some well-drawn dog pictures for someone of her age.

"Oh my god, I love that show!" Holly smiles.

Holly lies down next to her and looks at what she's currently drawing.

"Oh, nice! You're drawing Marbel, right?" Holly smiles.

"Yeah!" Sophia smiles in reply as she continues drawing the blue puppy.

The hour goes relatively quick, Holly and Sophia continuing to draw for the rest of the hour. When the hour ends, Holly is actually rather sad to leave Sophia, as the two had a good friendship.

**Round 6: Vanessa VS Felicity**

Vanessa enters the genuine room with a confident aura, she smiles brightly upon seeing the tall, brown-haired little boy.

The little boy smiles shyly at Vanessa.

"Hallo. My name is zhe awesome Vanessa! Babysitter for an hour." Vanessa smiles, stretching her arm out to shake with his.

He looks away from her with some reluctance, however decides to shake her hand anyway.

"My name's Jayden..." Jayden says to the german alcoholic as he shakes her hand.

"Vell, nice to meet you, Jayden." Vanessa smiles, putting her left-hand on her hips.

"N-Nice to meet you too, Vanessa!" The shy boy smiles.

"Anyway, vould you like to eat?" Vanessa asks.

"U-Uh... Okay..." Jayden replies.

"Hm, okay, vhat vould you like to eat, Jayden?" Vanessa asks.

"Well... You only have an hour, so maybe pizza?" Jayden asks.

"Heh, you're a clever boy, aren't you?" Vanessa says, rubbing his head, causing Jayden to blush.

"T-Thanks I guess..." Jayden sighs.

"Okay, I'll put zhe pizza on zhen." Vanessa smiles, walking away towards the kitchen.

"Hmm... Aha! Zhere's some mushroom pizza. Like zhat?" Vanessa asks, looking back at him.

Jayden nods in reply.

"Hmm... Great! Vant anything to drink, too?" Vanessa asks.

"Well, actually, I kinda found this." Jayden smiles, holding one of Vanessa's alcohol bottles that he got from her bag. Vanessa gasps.

"NEIN! NEIN! NEIN! Never drink zhat!" Vanessa says, snatching the bottle of alcohol.

"O-Oh... I'm sorry." Jayden replies.

"Nah. It's okay, just don't become like me and you'll be fine." Vanessa smiles, ruffling his hair.

"O-Oh... Okay." Jayden smiles.

Vanessa cooks Jayden the pizza that she found in the fridge, and Jayden enjoys it. When their hour is up, Vanessa leaves Jayden. They end on a good note.

Felicity sighs as she enters the room. Usually, she'd just be playing her game console, however for now, she has to do the 'damn challenge' as she likes to call it.

She impatiently searches the room for the small child, she groans as she is unable to find him.

She then gasps as she sees the small boy giving her a shy glare from his bed.

"_Oh my god no! He looks too much like him!_" Felicity thinks, she lets out a deep sigh.

"L-Look... L-Lets just get this over quickly... What do you want to eat?" Felicity asks Jayden.

"Uh... V-Vanessa already fed me." Jayden replies.

"J-Just go to sleep then... There's nothing I can do for you." Felicity says, facing her back towards him in defiance to continue staring at the boy with feautures similar to her brother.

"R-Really?" Jayden asks, Felicity sighs.

"L-Look, I'm sorry but NO." Felicity replies.

"Are you sure?" Jayden gives her a nosy and confused look.

"Yeah. W-Well, I'm sure as long as it has something to do with going near you." Felicity responds.

"R-Really?" The sensitive boy begins tearing up.

"Am I _that _ugly?" He asks.

"NO! YOU'RE NOT UGLY!" Felicity turns to him and yells.

He then begins crying.

"_Why did I have to do that?! I just connect him too much to my... b-brother._" Felicity puts both of her hands over her head and sighs as he continues crying.

**Felicity - Confessional -**

"SCREW. THAT. F*CKING. CHALLENGE! It's not worth any of my damn f*cking time on this island, I'm going to put more strength in the NEXT challenge that doesn't involve damn f*cking children!" Felicity yells, she then tears up slightly, however growls at the screen after wiping some of the tears away.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Felicity runs out of the door and slams it behind her, everyone who has completed the challenge gives her a confused look.

"I-I'm sorry, okay?!" Felicity says.

**Round 7: Jake VS Jason**

Jake enters the room, however fails to find the child anywhere on the floor.

"H-Hello?" Jake calls.

He then hears a 'Agoo!' and instantly looks straight up, to see drool dripping onto his face from the ceiling.

"Oh! You should get down from there," Jake quickly however smoothly removes the baby from the wall. "You could've been hurt. How'd you even do that?" Jake asks as he nurses the baby, walking towards her crib.

"Aga!" It smiles, using her hands to hit Jake, however thanks to it's smooth baby skin and the lack of force in the baby's body, she fails to hinder Jake.

"Aw. You can't talk yet, can you?" Jake asks as he lies her down in her crib.

"Gaa!" The baby goes, kicking and hitting in the air.

"Haha. I'll take that as a no." Jake smiles, walking away from the crib.

"Hmm... What is there to eat." Jake wonders to himself, his curiosity then takes the better of him and he opens the fridge.

"Aha! Canned pudding made for babies. I'm sure she'll love this." Jake then checks a small cabinet paired directly above the fridge.

He opens it to see forks, spoons and knives. He assumes it's the cutlery cabinet.

He grabs a spoon from it and puts it on one hand, holding the can with the other.

He slowly walks towards the baby, making sure not to drop anything. He then gives her the spoon.

The baby gives a confused look at the spoon, putting the circular bit in her mouth.

"But before you can eat the pudding, I have to open the can for you." Jake smiles.

Jake then takes out his toolbox and opens it, the baby eyes the wrenches and screw-drivers.

"Surely there's a can-opener somewhere in here..." He says as the baby begins impatiently throwing her arms around the air.

"Aha! It'll be just a second." Jake smiles, opening the can with haste. He then gives it to the baby.

The baby instantly begins chugging it down. Upon finishing it, she slams it on her head and then throws it aside, letting out a loud burp.

"Oh wow! Oh Gāisǐ de. My time will be up in 30 minutes. Would you like to go to sleep?" Jake asks, he then realizes that she's already sleeping.

He smiles as he quietly leaves the room.

30 minutes after Jake's time with the baby, Jason enters the room.

He gasps as he blocks his nose. A disgusting stench is clearly smellable in the room.

"Eww!" He cries out.

He then walks towards it's creator, and gasps as he sees the brunette baby girl smiling at him with a bloated diaper.

"Ew! You smell, baby." Jason says.

"I-I think she needs a diaper change..." Jason sighs.

He arrives back on the camera with what seems to be a surgical mask strapped to his face, he holds a new diaper that he found laying around, he assumes Jake dropped it. He decides to return it to him later, after the challenge.

"O-Okay... This is so disgusting..." Jason says as he undoes her diaper and takes it off, the stench becomes ten times stronger.

He lifts down his surgical mask and pukes, he sighs.

"O-Oh god why..." He says as he puts her new diaper on.

"Phew." Jason sighs.

"O-Okay... I-I'm gonna take a rest." Jason says, but he then hears a nasty fart-like sound coming from the baby.

"O-Oh no..." He says, realizing the baby is having diarrhea.

He changes the babies diaper for a second time.

"O-Okay... A rest for real, n-now." He says, however the baby does it again.

"T-This is all for the challenge, Jason." Jason says, doing the babies diaper for about five more times, until his time is finally up.

He gasps as he steps outside.

**Jason - Confessional -**

"H-Honestly I'm lucky I'm gay... I never ever wanna have a child." Jason says, giving the camera a cynical look.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Round 8: Tabitha VS Jacque**

Tabitha opens the door, she begins rubbing her chin as she searches the room for the child.

"Hello?" Tabitha calls, however she doesn't get a reply.

Tabitha gasps as she can't find the child, she begins panting.

"Oh no... A kidnapper has been here!" Tabitha yells.

"Calm down lady, I'm right here." A young boy says, obviously the oldest out of all the children.

"Oh thank goodness!" Tabitha smiles, hugging the boy, who gives an embarassed eye-roll to the camera.

"And you are...?" He asks.

"Oh, Tabitha. Your name?" Tabitha asks.

"Caleb. Nice to meet you." The proud 8-year-old reaches his hand out to shake with Tabitha, with a surprising amount of maturity.

"Oh! Nice to meet you too, Caleb! So... What would you like to do?" Tabitha asks.

"Well, I already cooked and ate dinner-" Caleb is then cut off by Tabitha, "Oh no! Did you burn anything down?!" Tabitha says with a sprout of drama, Caleb raises an eyebrow.

"No... I just learnt how to cook at an early age." Caleb replies.

"Oh, phew. You worried me for a second there. Hey, did you see me on that advert?" Tabitha asks.

"Uh... No, what advert?" Caleb asks.

"Oh really?! No way have you not seen it! It's _so _famous!" Tabitha exaggerates.

"Really?!" Caleb gasps.

"Yeah! Let me see if it's on the TV right now." Tabitha says, turning on the Tv.

"Come on... It has to be somewhere around here!" Tabitha says, skipping through the channels.

1 hour later, Tabitha is still looking for it. She gives a sheepish glance at Caleb as the alarm goes, meaning her time is up.

**Tabitha - Confessional -**

"Damnit! I just spent the whole hour looking for my advert. Alas, my team has probably lost the challenge all thanks to me!" Tabitha slams a fist on her chest dramatically.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Jacque enters the room, he sighs.

**Jacque - Confessional -**

"Steppin' in there, I kinda figured I'd lost the challenge. I don't work well with kids, but I'm good at lying, so what if I could think of some kind of _plan_?" Jacque wonders.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Hey kiddo." Jacque says, seeing Caleb in the middle of the room, watching TV.

"What's your name? I'm Jacque." Jacque smiles.

"Uh... Caleb." Caleb says.

"Nice to meet ya, Caleb." Jacque says as he shakes hands with the boy.

"So... What can I do for you?" Jacque asks.

"Well... I'm kinda hungry, if that's okay." Caleb smiles.

"Sure, sure! So, what's your favourite food, kid?" Jacque asks.

"Honestly, I don't really have one. Anything is fine." Caleb replies.

"Sure. I'll do a burger, okay?" Jacque asks.

"Okay." Caleb nods.

Jacque checks the fridge and then the freezer, finding a frozen burger. Jacque frowns in dismay and curses under his breath.

"Uh, I'm sorry, but I think that'd take over an hour to heat up and then cook. Pizza?" Jacque asks Caleb.

"Yeah, that's fine." Caleb replies.

"Okay, just give it a minute or so." Jacque says, he gives the fridge a second look and finds a meat-feast pizza.

He puts it in the oven and turns the heat on 2, the perfect heat to heat it up.

"Okay, it should heat up pretty quickly. Just give it a few minutes." Jacque says.

"Oops." Jacque smiles, a dollar-twenty falling out of his back pocket by 'accident'.

Caleb eyes the money as Jacque looks back at it.

"Oh, I'm sorry. Here." Caleb smiles, offering him his money back.

"Nah, you can keep it kid." Jacque smirks.

"Really?" Caleb asks, gasping.

"Yeah, sure." Jacque replies.

"Hell yes! Thanks so much!" Caleb smiles.

**Jacque - Confessional -**

"If you can't get em with your charms; get money involved. I always used that tactic to win women over." Jacque smirks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Final Round: Porter VS Regio**

Both of them run into the room at the same time, they both eye the room in search of the child.

While Regio is still searching, Porter narrows his eyes at him.

"Something's goin' wrong 'ere. Aint that right?" Porter asks.

"I think you might be right! Well, we _are _the final people here." Regio smiles with excitement.

Suddenly, the TV turns on as a loud beeping can be heard, a red light slowly flashing across the room.

"CAMPERS! You two have made it to the final round special!" Chris smiles, his face now appearing on the monitor.

"What the bloomin' heck, Chris!" Porter says, covering his ears.

"Oh my god, this is so cool!" Regio smiles, Porter gives him a confused look.

"The winner of this round will not only get to be crowned the MVP of the challenge; but you'll get two points for your team!" Chris says.

"For this challenge it'll require brawns AND smarts. Brawns wise; you'll need to fight these robotic babies!" Chris says, Porter draws his sword and smiles while Regio gasps.

Suddenly, robotic babies begin crawling from everywhere, one crawling up Regio's leg.

Regio smiles and kicks it off, he then tramples on it, crushing it.

All of their eyes turn red and they begin jumping at Regio and Porter, both boys continue slashing and punching them.

"Oh my god! This is dangerous, but so fun!" Regio smiles.

"I couldn't agree more, lad!" Porter smiles, slashing all of them down.

"And for the smarts part... You'll need to answer these questions about babies as the challenge goes on. The player that does the overall best fighting off the babies and answering the most questions/gets the least wrong will win the two points. First question, what do babies need wrapped around their upper legs area?" Chris asks.

"A diaper!" Regio says.

"Congratulations! So far, Regio is doing better with the questions, but Porter is bashing him physically!" Chris says.

**Porter - Confessional -**

"My strategy for this part of the challenge was to not bother with the questions, but do so well physically that I can win! Bahahahahahaha!" Porter smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

The challenge goes on like normal; Porter kills robotic baby upon robotic baby, while Regio continues to get most questions right with occasional failures.

Porter gasps as a robotic baby begins scailing the ceiling, Porter tries to cut his sword into it however it dodges to the side with surprising speed.

Porter then however slices into it, he smirks.

"What is a baby when it can walk?" Chris asks.

"A toddler!" Regio says, kicking a robotic baby.

"AND THE TIME IS UP!" Chris says, the robotic babies begin turning off one by one.

Their eyes turn black and they all collapse onto the floor

Porter and Regio continue panting in relief, Porter sheaves his blade.

"Phew, glad that's over with. But it was great fun, I must admit!" Regio smiles.

Both boys walk outside, everyone gasps.

"OMG! There was so much noise! Is everything okay?" Holly asks.

"Y-Yeah... There were just some robotic babies." Porter smiles.

"Robotic babies? Doesn't shock me vith Chris." Vanessa rolls her eyes, drinking some beer.

"Here, have some alcohol." Vanessa passes Porter what looks to be rum.

"Thanks, lass." Porter smiles, drinking some of it then passing it back to her.

"Hey there campers! Ready to hear the results of the challenge? Each child voted for their favourite!" Chris asks, walking towards them with Chef nearby.

"Chris; you've forced us to wait hour upon hour, you've made us try to babysit babies, and you've endangered Porter and Regio's lives. But yes, we would like to hear the results of the challenge." Kostas says, obviously tired.

"Okay, great! Just follow me." Chris says.

He leads the contestants to the exact place he staged episode four of Pahkitew Island, set up the exact same.

Each team sits on a different log, all very tired.

"You might have noticed that this is the same area that we filmed episode four of the last season in. Well, that'd be correct! However, rather than for a challenge, we're using it for the scoring of the challenge. However, similar to last season, you'll be wearing these! If your team didn't win the challenge, not ONLY will they vote somebody out, but they'll be electrocuted!" Chris smiles, everyone gasps as Chris throws them shock collars, they eventually give in and put them on.

"Alright! First of all, thanks to one player, one team will have a two point lead... That team is

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Team Wolf Pack thanks to Regio!" Chris says, Porter gasps as Regio smiles.

"I thought I beat ya!" Porter says.

"Oh, sorry Porter, but muscle isn't the only thing that matters." Katherine taunts, Porter growls in response.

"Between Dutch and Kostas... Dutch won! The score is now 1-2." Chris says.

"Between Deborah and Grim... Deborah won! The score is a_lready _tied at 2-2! Looks like Team Wolf Pack's 'lead' didn't do anything!" Chris says, Team Wolf Pack looking slightly worried.

"Between Lila and Katherine... Lila won! Team Wolf pack is getting stomped with a score of 2-3!" Chris smirks.

"Between Tiger and Yvette... Tiger won!" Chris says, Yvette sighs.

"Between CC and Holly... Holly won! The score is close at 3-4!" Chris says, Deborah raises an eyebrow at CC, who shrugs, with a smile on her face.

"Between Vanessa and Felicity... Vanessa won!" Felicity narrows her eyes at Vanessa, fire in her eyes.

"Between Jake and Jason... Jake won!" Chris says, Jason's smile turns into a light frown, as he looks down at the floor in shame.

"Well, Jacque beat Tabitha, but that doesn't really matter, does it? The score was 4-6, Team Wolf Pack will be sending somebody home." Chris says, the team sighs.

"Oh. And they'll _all _get electrocuted!" Chris says, they gasp before they all get electrocuted, courtesy of Chef clicking the button.

"GOD, HAVE MERCY ON THEIR SOULS!" Tabitha shouts dramatically, causing everybody to glance at her as the electrocution-torture ends.

"I always wondered what that was like in real life." Grim morbidly admits.

"Anyway, have 10 minutes or so to discuss who will be voted out while I set up the elimination ceremony. Then, it's time to eliminate somebody!" Chris smiles.

**The Cave**

"Ugh, this is _so_ unfair! How did we lose?!" Katherine shouts, kicking a rock.

She gasps in pain as she holds her foot.

"Eee! That hurt so much!" She cries.

"Damn! Are you okay, Katherine?" Kostas asks, rubbing her foot.

"Y-Yes... I was never fine since you came... I-I mean, I was always happy when you came into my life. Wait, no-" Katherine says, getting her words mixed up, however Kostas interrupts her.

"Don't worry, I understand. I _am _King Kostas, afterall." Kostas smirks.

"O-Oh... Thanks, Kostas." Katherine smiles.

"Okay, enough of romance time. Let's get to discussing our votes." Jacque says to the two with impatience.

"Ugh. Fine." Katherine rolls her eyes.

"It's okay, baby. We can talk more _later_." Kostas winks, Katherine blushes.

**Katherine - Confessional -**

"Oh my god! Kostas is _such _a hunk! I hope I just don't do my usual dumb thing of mixing up words in front of guys I like... Oh crap! Why did I say that?! Scott will taunt me _forever _now!" Katherine shouts.

**Empty - Confessional -**

The team all sit around a campfire, however it has yet to be set alight.

"U-Uh... I d-don't really know how to do this." Yvette says, attempting to scrape the flint against some steel that Regio brought with him.

"Don't worry. You'll get the hang of it." Grim replies.

Thanks to the reassurance from Grim, Yvette manages to start the fire after a few minutes.

Yvette smiles triumphantly upon the fire that she lit, she then sits back on the log she has been sitting on.

"Anyway. If you would like to vote with somebody specific, feel free to go off with them. We aint stopping ya." Jacque says, Katherine and Kostas instantly look at eachother and walk into the bushes.

"You're coming with us, Jason!" Katherine yells, Jason sighs and walks towards the bushes with them.

"Okay... That's one voting-alliance." Jacque says.

"I think me, Holly and Yvette will vote in a block." Regio says.

"Sure." Jacque smirks as the three walk away.

"Right. That leaves the three of us; me, Felicity and you, Grim. Here's the deal, we should have an alliance to battle the other two alliances. C'mon, we're strong players, we can win any tie-breaker." Jacque says, reaching his hand out.

"Smart thinking, Jacque. I like it. I'm in." Felicity smirks, putting her hand on Jacque's.

Grim thinks for a moment, before nodding and placing his hand ontop of both of their's.

**Jacque - Confessional -**

"So, here's how it works on Team Wolf Pack. It's 3v3v3. Me, Grim and Felicity. Yvette, Holly and Regio and Jason, Kostas and Katherine. Looks like it'll be a 1v1v1 tie-breaker. This'll be interesting." Jacque smirks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Jason sighs as Kostas and Katherine continue making out, he then crawls away.

**Jason - Confessional -**

"B-Being third-wheeled to a couple? Sure, not very fun. However, being third-wheeled to a couple making out is a completely different story." Jason sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Elimination Ceremony**

All the campers walk in from their cave.

"Hola campers! Welcome to the _first _Elimination Ceremony of the season!" Chris smiles.

The Elimination Ceremony seems similar to the previous ones, however appears slightly more stylized, and is staged in a large, stone monument.

"The whole team seems _pretty _mad. Can't wait to see the votes! Anyway, voting will work differently this time around. Instead, if you have an Immunity Idol, you have to play it NOW." Chris says.

Silence errupts within the team, proving to Chris that none of them have found one yet, or they're just saving it.

"And I'll also read out every vote, to add suspense. Anyway, time to vote for the camper you dislike the most NOW!" Chris smirks.

After the voting, Chris arrives back on-camera with a jar with pieces of stripped paper.

"Anyway! Lets get the jar of votes open, then I'll slowly read out the votes!" Chris smirks, opening the jar of votes.

"Okay... First vote... Bitch Katherine." Chris says, lifting up the paper and flipping it to reveal the words 'Bitch Katherine'.

Felicity smirks as Katherine growls.

"Next vote... Kostas." Chris says, Kostas and Katherine gasp at the exact same time then look at eachother, aware of the fact that they'll have to fight eachother in the tie-breaker.

"Next vote and probably third competing in the probable tie-breaker... Jacque." Chris says, Jacque growls.

"Kostas

Katherine

Jacque

Kostas

Katherine

Jacque

and... Kostas. Kostas, if none of the last two votes are Katherine or Jacque, you're officially the first contestant eliminated from Total Drama Return To Pahkitew." Chris says, Kostas gasps.

**Kostas - Confessional -**

"No way. This can't be! NO WAY! I WILL NOT LET IT END THIS WAY!" Kostas shouts, slamming the confessional.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Katherine. This means Kostas and Katherine will participate in the first tie-breaker of the season, and Jacque will join in for the FIRST EVER three-way tie-breaker in Total Drama history if this vote is for him." Chris says, Katherine begins tearing up.

"Oh my god... Kostas, I don't want to compete against you! This is so unfair!" Katherine cries, hugging him.

"I know, Katherine. I know." Kostas sighs.

"And the final vote is for...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Jacque! Sorry, but you'll also compete in the tie-breaker." Chris says.

"Great. F*cking great." Jacque growls.

The camera statics, however turns back on to reveal each contestant standing in-front of a buzzer, alone in the Elimination Ceremony area.

"Hello tie-breakers! For this tie-breaker, I will ask you questions about Total Drama. Person who gets the least questions correct after 5 minutes _WILL _be eliminated!" Chris smiles, dressed in a tuxedo as gameshow music begins playing.

**Katherine - Confessional -**

"I have to win this challenge! I'm sorry to Kostas if I knock you out, b-but winning is more important!" Katherine says.

**Kostas - Confessional -**

"Come on Kostas, you have got this challenge!" Kostas yells.

**Jacque - Confessional -**

"Pfft. Total Drama trivia? Easy. I can win this challenge with my ears blocked." Jacque brags.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"First question, how was Heather disqualified from season 3?" Chris asks, Kostas and Katherine give Chris a confused look.

"Trick question; she was disqualified in season 1." Jacque smiles.

"Correct! Next question: which contestant has competed for the least episodes?" Chris asks.

"Easy. Beardo and Staci TIED!" Katherine says.

"Correct! Now, which contestant has overall had the least appearences on camera, not including images or just mentions by other contestants?" Chris asks.

"Beardo." Jacque smirks, Katherine glares at him.

As the contest continues on, it's 7-7-6 between Jacque, Katherine and Kostas, being the only person with a 6 score, rather than a 7.

"Right. One question left. If Kostas gets it right, it'll be a non-elimination. However, if he doesn't, Kostas will leave today." Chris says, Kostas gulps.

"The question is... Who is going to leave today on Total Drama Return To Pahkitew?" Chris asks.

"Kostas!"

"Nobody!" Jacque shouts for Kostas to be eliminated, while Katherine and Kostas shout for the non-elimination.

"Jacque VS Kostas and Katherine... Hmm... If Jacque spoke first, Kostas leaves. However if he didn't, nobody leaves. And the person leaving IS...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Kostas - Confessional -**

"No way! It cannot end like this!" Kostas shouts.

**Empty - Confessional**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Jacque - Confessional - **

"Bye bye, Kostas." Jacque smirks, rubbing his hands together.

**Empty - Confessional -**

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Kostas. Sorry, but Jacque spoke _before _either of you." Chris says, Kostas sighs and Katherine wipes a tear away.

"NO WAY! THIS IS BULL CRAP! Keep him in the game! My alliance _cannot _go like this, it's not fair!" Katherine shouts.

"Sorry, but no-can-do sister." Chris smiles.

"Don't worry Katherine... I _will _make it into the next season. Now, where's that damn elimination device." Kostas growls.

"Well, in the spirit of Pahkitew, we'll be using the Cannon of Shame again!" Chris says, Jacque attempts to hold in his laughter while Kostas gasps.

The camera then skips to Kostas in the cannon, with the helmet on his head.

"Any last words, Kostas?" Chris asks.

"To all of my fangirls... I'm so sorry King Kostas had to leave so early, can't wait for you girls to see me in season SEVEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEN!" Kostas shouts as he's blasted away.

"Well, there goes our _first _camper: King Kostas. Will Team Wolf Pack be stomped in the challenge _again_? Will CC and Deborah begin a conflict? How will Katherine deal with Kostas gone? Find out next time on TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO PAHKITEW!" Chris says.

**Meanwhile...**

CC climbs down the treehouse, she begins crawling in the grass in search of the Immunity Idol.

"I dropped it _right _down this hole, I'm sure." CC says, putting her hand in the hole.

"Hmm... Nothing. Maybe it was a dream? I dunno." CC says, she waits for a second before yawning.

"I'm gonna take a nap." CC says, climbing back up the treehouse.

**Losers: Kostas.**

**Losers On The Island Of Failure: Kostas.**

**Team Successful Workers: Deborah, CC, Vanessa, Lila, Porter, Dutch, Jake, Tiger and Tabitha.**

**Team Wolf Pack: Grim, Yvette, Felicity, Katherine, Jacque, Holly, Jason and Regio.**

**Voting -**

**Votes:**

**Jacque: Kostas, Jason and Katherine.**

**Kostas: Yvette, Regio and Holly.**

**Katherine: Felicity, Jacque and Grim.**

**... And most of all Chris, who or **_**what **_**took the Immunity Idol? You won't find out next time, however. That storyline will be completed when it's more important, and I've narrowed it down to a few more important contestants.**

**I'm so sorry for eliminating Kostas, he had a **_**lot **_**of potential. My reasoning was that for this story, he seemed like a good pick to be eliminated first. Also, it'll make for a plot for Katherine, and perhaps a future Katas plot next season, if they both make it.**

**It took me a very long time writing that chapter, and I'm sorry if you didn't get much screentime. I tried to divide it, however I'm aware that characters like Katherine had a huge amount of screentime.**

**Until next time!**

**~ Scorps**


	3. Review The Recent Chapter Here

Hey, please review the recent chapter here. Thanks!


	4. Episode 2: Don't Underestimate The Dumb

**The last chapter was a blast to write, and I got amazing feedback. Thank you all!**

**Also, to the maker of Kostas: Kostas is officially on 'The Island Of Failure', this means that as long as Kostas, and all future eliminated contestants, survive here until merge without quitting they will fight in one last challenge.**

**Trust me, Kostas was NEVER eliminated. Neither will anybody else be, until the merge. In this challenge, the 'eliminated' campers shall battle for allowance back on the island. The camper who ranks the best in the challenge will return to the game in the merge. It's kind of as if they're still here, but Kostas is split from everybody else, and permanently exiled until he either quits, loses the comeback challenge or wins the comeback challenge. **

**Anyway, lets begin!**

Kostas groans as his weight slams down onto a small, fresh log of bark. He smashes through it, smashing through several ones, all formed of different shapes and sizes.

Finally, he lands onto a large one, which he falls off of. However, he manages to grope the large bark at the final second. He looks down and gasps as he sees the river right below him, leading towards a waterfall, which would probably kill him if he fell down it.

Kostas gulps and uses all his strength to lift himself onto the tree-log. He begins panting as he sits on top of it.

He begins to rest and relax his body as he leans back towards the actual tree. He then lets out a deep sigh as he takes off his helmet and throws it into the nearby ravine.

He hears a loud splash as his helmet hits the water, floating towards the nearby ground. It then reaches the soil and sits there, Kostas sighs and closes his eyes.

He then begins feeling something watery; however almost thick in his hands. He looks down upon his hand to see blood, he then looks towards his arm to see the trickling blood.

"Oh my god... What happened to you, Kostas." Kostas says to himself.

He begins to attempt to climb down the tree, and luckily succeeds, carefully avoiding the water. Although, his left-bicep muscles almost give in thanks to his wound.

"Where the heck am I?" Kostas wonders, he's mainly surrounded by shrubbery and green with some trees further in the distance.

He narrows his eyes, "Is this some kind of puzzle?" Kostas thinks.

He then looks back at the helmet; laying on the soil, and then back at the shrubbery and trees. He then looks back at the helmet for a final time, and sighs.

"That's something Chris would do, isn't it? Asshole. How _dare _he let I, King Kostas, leave so early. Pathetic, I thought he knew better." Kostas says to himself as he walks through some of the shrubbery and looks to the right; the river, leading towards the waterfall and then his helmet, following his gaze.

"There has _got _to be a way to scale down this thing!" Kostas yells angrily, above the river, the soil taunting him as it pillows his helmet in it's dirty grip.

Kostas smiles as he sees a dangerous however considerable way down. It's a vigorously demanding down-hill walk about a mile or so downwards and onto the soil, and then towards the helmet.

Kostas walks along the side of the ravine; extremely careful not to fall in. Halfway through the small trip, his wounds begin aching. He gasps in pain, however forces himself to proceed on.

He finally reaches the end of the trip, he gasps as he feels his wound; blood pacing all over his hand. He sighs and sucks it up as he stares upon the downwards walk.

He begins the walk, his ever-painful feet treading down. Three or so steps through the walk, he gasps as he slips and falls all the way down.

He yells out in pain as he slams onto the ground. Luckily for him, the distance was considerably shorter than he thought; allowing him to survive the fall. However, he wont get off that easy. As he stands up, he gasps at the intense leg pain he feels.

"Gah!" He shouts out, causing birds to fly away from the trees and rabbits to crawl out of their homes. Kostas continues to groan as he crawls towards the helmet.

"_All that f*cking pain... This has got to be worth it!_" He thinks to himself.

He smiles in excitement as he reaches the helmet; lifting it up quickly, something begins to drip from it.

He gasps at the fact that merely dirt falls from the helmet; mocking him. Calling him weak, a fool.

Kostas yells as he throws the helmet against a tree.

"Stupid, stupid, stupid. Why did I sign up for this show? I could've been at home right now. Two pretty ladies massaging my feet, cucumber covering my eyelids..." Kostas fantasizes.

However, Kostas then slowly begins making his way towards the helmet for a second time, slowly crawling with his hands on the soil, messing up his clothing and turning them to a muddy-brown colour.

He finally reaches the helmet and this time looks inside of it, he gasps as he sees a small note, slid under one of the tighteners. He instantly rips it from the tightener; overall ripping up the tightener.

He then reads it out loud, "Congratulations: you are the first eliminated contestant on the new season of Total Drama. However, eliminated is the false word... A better word would be contestant on 'vacation', as you're currently NOT eliminated. You're here to survive on the Island of Failure until I call upon you again. And please remember; you will not be alone soon. You can quit at any time, however you might regret it. You _are _a competitive bunch, after all. A good tip is to start off with finding/building a good home or resort for yourself and anybody who arrives here in the nearby future. Good luck, and may the drama _ever _be in your favor.

PS: You may have a few 'visitors' soon. Not only other eliminated contestants, but perhaps another kind of contestant.

~ Chris Mclean." Kostas reads out.

Kostas smiles to himself, before beginning to cackle evily; he then stares into the dark sky.

"I'll play your game, Mclean. I'll survive out here for as long as you _want _me to. I'M NOT DONE YET!" Kostas cackles, reaching towards the air.

**Team Successful Workers**

"Wake up, CC! Time to get to work!" Deborah says, pushing the sleeping brazilian awake, CC slowly opens her eyes.

"What work?" CC asks curiously, Deborah sighs.

"_The _work! Everybody's awake now, working on stuff! Even _Dutch_! CC, get your game on, or you'll just leave early! You were one of the only people to fail the last challenge on our team!" Deborah says.

"Okay, sure. I'll give it a shot, but don't expect too much; I'm not used to working." CC winks, Deborah rolls her eyes.

"Okay, at least you're trying." Deborah sighs, impatiently walking back towards her 'working' team. CC following behind.

Deborah gasps as she catches the team playing cards, they quickly hide the cards as Deborah and CC walk in the room, however Tiger takes a couple seconds longer to hide his deck. He gives a sheepish grin at the two girls as Deborah narrows her eyes at the group.

"Was my team slacking off? Look, you can play cards, but please don't do it behind my back!" Deborah says.

"Yo, Deb, maybe you need to chill off. Here, I'll help. Vrrrrrrrrrooooooom. Vrrrrrrrrrrrrrrooooooooooom... Air's blowing you off, Deb." CC smiles, mimicking a fan, fanning Deborah. Deborah growls.

"Look, just be serious for once. Okay?" Deborah asks of CC.

"But I am being serious. I mean, if you don't want me to fan you off, that's fine; Deb." CC smirks.

"Just... Follow me, I'll teach you how to work _harder_, so maybe you don't go next. You guys continue working!" Deborah says.

Jake sighs, "Look, being a handyman I've worked under hard-working people; but Deborah? God, that girl. I don't want to pervert your thoughts on her, she's a nice girl, but she's kinda tough." Jake admits.

"I second zhat. I just vanna relax and drink vine, but I'm happy to help; I just hate being ordered around." Vanessa replies, drinking some wine.

"Alas, Deborah's team continued to decide to vote her off. They decided to vote their _own _leader off! How could they?!" Tabitha says, everyone gives eachother an awkward look.

"Honestly, I'd never vote Deborah off!" Lila smiles.

"I would. That bitch is _really _a bitch." Dutch smirks.

"Can it, Dutch boy!" Porter growls.

"And the Porter VS Dutch conflict grows to massive extents! At this rate, they'll kill eachother in three days! _Three days_!" Tabitha cries, the team sighs.

**Team Wolf Pack**

Yvette sits up from the cold, hard stone and lets out a yawn as she awakens, she turns around and gasps as she sees Grim sitting next to her on a nearby rock.

"W-Wow! W-Where were you all night, G-Grim?" Yvette asks the punk, who begins to give her an intense glare.

"Awake. I went out looking for food. I think we're pretty stacked now, I guess." Grim says, flipping his hair.

"O-Oh... That's i-interesting!" Yvette replies.

"Tell me about it." Grim says awkwardly, Yvette gives him an awkward stare.

"OH GREAT! Saturday freaking morning. We just lost two challenges AND my boyfriend was voted out, not to mention my alliance is freaking DONE FOR!" Katherine shouts, throwing her shoe at the wall.

Katherine then looks back at an afraid Jason, who is shocked at her sudden out-rage. Katherine glares at him.

"Could you _please _get me my shoe?!" Katherine shouts, attempting to keep calm however almost failing at the facade. Jason sighs and walks toward the dark shoe. As he picks it up; he notices that it's a rather old converse sneaker, he raises an eyebrow as he walks back towards Katherine and returns it to her.

Katherine aggressively snatches it, hissing at Jason.

"Hah, someone's angry 'cus their little boyfriend was voted off? Pfft, toughen up. I'm sure Kostas is at his rich-ass home right now with two girls wrapped around his arms and a hundred-thousand-dollars formed into a chair for him to sit on." Jacque scoffs at Katherine, who begins fuming, however succeeds in ignoring him.

"Don't try to break them up, Jacque; they're perfect for eachother. Bratty, snobby and _petty_." Felicity agrees. Jacque and Felicity begin chuckling as Katherine is visibly getting angrier.

"Uh, guys, don't wanna be the harbinger of bad news here, but maybe you should knock it off?" Holly asks, Katherine continuing to blow up in her head.

"Yeah, I could _possibly _agree with that, heh." Regio chuckles nervously, Katherine almost increasing in size thanks to her anger.

Suddenly, she bursts.

"WHEN I'M DONE WITH YOU LOT YOUR THROATS ARE GOING TO BE HANGING OUT OF YOUR ASSES AND YOUR SPINES WILL BE PENETRATING THROUGH YOUR DIRE COLD SKULLS DUMB ASSHOLES I HATE YOU ALL THIS IS SO UNFAIR I DIDN'T DESERVE THIS SHIT-FACED TEAM... FUDGE YOU ALL!" Katherine shouts, leaving the scene.

Everybody stays rather quiet, however Jason sighs and leaves to follow her. However, when he exits the cave, Felicity puts her hand on his shoulder.

"Why are you following _that _girl? Do you actually care about her?" Felicity asks.

Jason sighs, thinking of a reply.

"I-I don't know... I don't like Katherine, b-but I feel bad for her... She has no friends here, except me. L-Look, I know she's a bitch; but the least I could do is help her stop being a bitch. Now, I'm going to find her." Jason says, ending the situation. However, the intercom then goes off.

"Well, before that, it's challenge time! Get your butt's over here!" Chris shouts through the intercom.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"J-Jason handled that r-really maturely... I k-kind of agree with him." Yvette sighs, awkwardly blushing.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Team Successful Workers, On The Way To The Challenge**

"So, how'd teaching CC how to work go? I hope it worked out ever-so nicely!" Lila smiles, walking in the jungle next to Deborah, who sighs.

_It flashes back to Deborah and CC walking into the extended part of the treehouse; some of the wall-paper is torn and half of the room has yet to be build, so it is obviously not completed. Deborah pats CC on the back as she passes her a brush with a small amount of a light-brownish colour covering it. She also passes her a bucket; a similar coloured brown paste contained inside._

_"Your job is SIMPLE. All you have to do is paint this entire wall with this brown paste. This work is EASY. I'll check back up on you in twenty minutes." Deborah says._

_"Okay! See ya, Deb." CC says, Deborah walking towards the hallway. As she walks into the hallway, she gives CC a glare, who smiles sheepishly in response._

_20 minutes later, Deborah walks through the hallway. She gasps as she sees CC sleeping; hardly any work done on the wall._

"I have five words for you, Lila: NEVER. TRUST. CC. TO. WORK." Deborah says.

"Oh... I-I don't want to judge her though. Perhaps she has a problem with her sleeping. Like, a _serious _problem." Lila says.

"Well, just trust me on this; she sleeps 2/3 of the day. Look, I don't wanna be mean on her, but she's just the type of person I seriously conflict with." Deborah replies.

Jake and CC, walking behind the two, hear this. The handyman looks at the smiling sloth with sympathy, and smiles at her; walking closer towards her.

"Hey. Deborah seems to think low of you, but don't worry. You proved yourself useful yesterday in the first challenge. Besides, you're a cool girl." Jake smiles.

"Well thank you, Jake. You're a nice guy, and a pretty hot one at that." CC winks, Jake awkwardly smiles in reply.

"Haha, but seriously; I am." Jake jokes, they then begin chuckling with eachother.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"CC's really cool, and quite sweet. She's one of my best friends here yet. However, her social skills are slightly off and she's quite lazy, but I refuse to judge her further than most of my peers." Jake says.

**CC - Confessional -**

"CC; killin' it since 1995. Nice." CC smirks.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Nearby, Vanessa and Porter walk nearby; both sharing what appears to be a beer bottle. Both look pretty wasted, however Vanessa being more used to alcohol than Porter, is keeping herself sober comparatively better than Porter.

"Eugh, I bet ya lassie 'at I'll be da best at da challenges today." Porter groans, swaying from side to side.

"Nein... Nein... NEIN! Zhat is incorrect!" The also drunkard Vanessa sways in a similar manner to her friend.

Tiger smiles at the wine as he takes a step back and eyes it, he then gives Vanessa the puppy-dog eyes as he begins walking backwards. Vanessa and Porter give him a confused look, before returning to their drunk mouthing.

"Yo homies, can ya hit me up with somma' that cocaine, dawg?" Tiger asks.

"Zhis... ZHIS AINT COCAINE BRO!" Vanessa says, falling over.

"Excuse moi..." Vanessa says.

**Vanessa - Confessional -**

"I zhink me and Porter vere pretty wasted for zhat valk. Ah vell." Vanessa sighs.

**Tiger - Confessional -**

"Man dawg, those guys were wasted man!" Tiger gasps.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Meanwhile, Dutch walks infront of everybody. He gives an intense smirk as he looks back at the group; far behind him. He then rotates his head forwards again and squeals as he sees Tabitha's face, covering his whole peripheral vision. Dutch growls at her.

"Hey bitch! Watch where the f*ck you're going!" Dutch shouts, pushing her.

"'Oh Dutch, I'm ever-so sorry!' Tabitha cries out in shock. Alas, Dutch had a heart-attack and unfortunately will soon die." Tabitha says, Dutch raises an eyebrow at her.

"Dumb bitch." He says to himself, sprinting away from her.

"Dutch, wait!" Tabitha says, following him.

**Tabitha - Confessional -**

"As an actress, it's my job to add drama to _every _situation. Sad, romantic or happy, it doesn't matter. However, contact makes perfect, so soon I'm going to steal Chris's phone however unlike Topher who decided to message the producers, I'm only going to steal the producers phone number. Genious, Tabitha. Just genious." Tabitha smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Team Wolf Pack, On The Way To The Challenge**

The group is in a rather cliche marching-line; one pair of two at the front, and three extra pairs of two towards the back, and then Katherine right at the bottom of the group, on her own.

The group at the front is Grim and Felicity, Felicity looks up at the giant and looks slightly intimidated, being much shorter than him.

"So... Who do you think we should target next? We can either gang up with Regio's team to get rid of Katherine, or take a risk and try to get rid of someone from Regio's team; but it'd probably be a tie-breaker between you and Regio. Unless Katherine didn't vote Jacque of course, but I doubt she wont." Felicity explains, Grim gives Felicity an intense stare as they continue walking, he thinks to himself for a few seconds before conjuring up a reply.

"I think that the risk is the better idea. I don't wanna brag, but I'm confident I can take out Regio in a tie-breaker. Although, if I did leave, make sure to team up with Regio and his alliance to get rid of Katherine and eventually Jason." Grim replies.

"Hmm... Okay. Regio it is then, I suppose." Felicity says.

**Felicity - Confessional -**

"Grim's a cool guy. He cares about his friends more than himself, and he's willing to take a massive risk that _may _get him eliminated." Felicity explains.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Yvette and Jason, who are walking behind them, awkwardly remain quiet. Jason continues to look at the ground, figuring out whether his question for Yvette is ideal or not for this situation. Yvette, who happens to be wondering the exact same thing, also walks with her face towards the ground.

FInally, Jason decides to ask her. He inhales then exhales, before turning towards her.

"H-Hey... Yvette, how are you?" Jason asks, almost walking backwards.

"O-Oh... Hey there, J-Jason... I-I'm good thank you..." Yvette replies, giving him a pirplexed look.

"W-Well...uh, I have a question for you if that's alright of course." Jason asks, awkwardly rubbing the back of his neck.

"G-G-Go on...?" Yvette asks, awkwardly stuttering more than usual.

"Uh... Do you have a c-crush on... Anybody on the island? I mean, you d-don't wanna fall inlove in case your partner gets eliminated, hehe." Jason chuckles nervously.

Yvette blushes, "U-Uh... N-No." She awkwardly replies.

"Oh, okay. Haha. G-Good." Jason chuckles.

**Jason - Confessional -**

"Oh my god. I failed _so _badly at that." Jason admits.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"O-Oh no... I'm g-gonna feel so bad telling Jason I don't like him like that!" Yvette says.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Holly and Regio walk behind Yvette and Jason, Regio smiles at Holly.

"Hey Holly! Our alliance is doing _so _well! Am I right?!" Regio asks.

"I agree completely, Gio! Do you think we should try to get Jason off of Katherine's side and onto ours? He's a really nice guy!" Holly replies.

"Hmm... He seems pretty attached to Katherine, but lets try later!" Regio smiles.

"Okay, sounds great!" Holly replies.

**Regio - Confessional -**

"I hope we can get Jason in on our alliance, he doesn't deserve to leave early!" Regio admits.

**Holly - Confessional -**

"So, me and Gio are planning to get Jason in the alliance. Fingers crossed it'll work! I'm blogging about this riiiiight aboooooout now." Holly says, clicking on her laptop's touchpad.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Jacque walks besides Katherine at the back of the pack, he smiles at her as she glares daggers at him.

"What?" Katherine asks, anger obviously noticeable in her voice.

"Oh, nothing. Just looking at your beautiful face." Jacque taunts, Katherine hisses at him.

"Okay, okay. I'm leaving." Jacque rolls his eyes, before walking ahead of her.

**Jacque - Confessional -**

"Gosh, I hope we can get Katherine off soon. I hate that bitch. She's hot, but I hate her." Jacque groans.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Both teams walk into the clearing at almost the exact same time. At the time they walk outside of the forest, they instantly notice a giant monitor with two middle-aged men standing next to it, Chris and Chef. Chris holds a glass of water in his hand, while Chef is relaxing down on a bleacher.

They also notice two rather large weights sat down next to eachother. A ladder is nearby, however the campers find it difficult to detect what is up the ladder, as it's rather high up.

"Hello there campers! Who's ready for the challenge?!" Chris asks as his water wobbles in it's glass, they all cheer.

"Great. But first off, I have some _GOOD _news. First off, Kostas was eliminated!" Chris says, everyone cheering in response save Katherine. Katherine narrows her eyes at her cheering team.

"Traitors." She mutters.

"Next is more good news and MUCH bigger news. In this season... You wont be fighting for the puny one million; hell no. Not close. You'll be fighting for ONE. BILLION. DOLLARS!" Chris says, everyone begins cheering extremely loud.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"The stakes are 1000 times higher now! I have to _work work work _and _win win win_!" Deborah shouts.

**CC - Confessional -**

"Well, the prize is quite the fortune, eh? I'll probably continue playing the same way I've played since the start, but perhaps I'll try to sleep less." CC says.

**Vanessa - Confessional -**

"I vas kinda drunk at zhe time, so I didn't really take it in properly, but I kinda thought ve'd have to PAY a billion dollars, not that ve'd vin it. I almost quit. Kinda funny, I have to admit."

**Lila - Confessional -**

"Even though we're fighting for ever-so much more the fortune, I still refuse to lie or betray!" Lila says.

**Porter - Confessional -**

"Ponies and AXES! Hahahahaha!" An obviously drunk Porter smiles, slamming his axe through the wall.

**Dutch - Confessional -**

"One _billion _dollars?! Okay, look, I'm playing for keeps now. NO f*cking around." Dutch yells.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"Wa?! That reward is very large! I hope I can win it, however I do not mind if someone else worthy wins it instead, though." Jake smiles.

**Tiger - Confessional -**

"WOWAH HOMIE! This game has just gone to a new level!" Tiger smiles, the money almost beaming out of his eyes.

**Tabitha - Confessional -**

"GREAT LORD! We're competing for WHAT?! I have _got _to win this money for my career as an actress and my destiny!" Tabitha yells.

**Grim - Confessional -**

"Honestly, it seems too good to be true that Chris would offer _that _much money. Far too good to be true." The punk says.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

Yvette gasps, before fainting.

**Felicity - Confessional -**

"1 _billion_? There's no way that's true." Felicity says, rolling her eyes.

**Katherine - Confessional -**

"Right. Time to avenge Kostas and win me some money! My brother could never do this, but I can!" Katherine smiles deviously, rubbing her hands together.

**Jacque - Confessional -**

"Man, one billion dollars? It's probably a phony, but I'm still gonna try. You never know." Jacque says.

**Holly - Confessional -**

"OMG! I'm competing for one _billion _dollars?! I have to tell fumblr all about this!" Holly says, typing away on her laptop.

**Jason - Confessional -**

"O-O-One billion WHAT?!" Jason gasps.

**Regio - Confessional -**

"One billion dollars? Alright! I really _need _to win this, I need to win this for me and Rephina's sake!" Regio smiles.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyway, now time for the challenge! This challenge is, like usual, a reward challenge. This reward challenge is called 'The Brawn Weight Relay'! How it works is that each contestant will have to complete one obstacle for their team while carrying a weight. Some obstacles are harder than others, though. The first team to have all their members complete an obstacle each wins the reward, which is access to the spar hotel while we install a hot-tub in your base! Anyway, on this monitor, we'll have Lightning show you what obstacles you'll have to complete and in what order. After the video, both teams will have to pick who will do what obstacle. And I have one tip; have the STRONGEST player do the final obstacle. Trust me." Chris announces, as Chris says the words 'strongest', Deborah smiles to herself.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"Yes! Now I know how to redeem myself! I just _have _to do this strongest task!" Deborah says.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Also, before we show you the Lightning training video, be warned that somebody from Team Successful Workers will have to do the first task _with_ another. Choose who this will be when you see the first task. That's my tip, anyway. On with the vieo!" Chris says.

Suddenly, the monitor begins turning static as Chris clicks a button on his controller. The contestants give eachother a confused look, before they begin whispering.

"Hey! Quit whispering. Stupid controller!" Chris shouts, hitting the controller on his knee. The contestants begin chuckling at the sadists sudden struggle, Chris growls at them as he clicks the button for a second time, turning the monitor onto a screen with Lightning, standing next to the same weight that's used for this challenge and even the same ladder. As Lightning begins talking, Chris quickly pauses the footage.

"Gosh, there! Now do you want to be disqualified or not?!" Chris shouts, the crowd of contestants goes silent.

"Good!" Chris then unpauses the video.

"Hey! Lightning's sha-name is Champion Lightning, and he's here to show ya'll how to complete this challenge!" Lightning says. He then bends over and picks up the weight on the ground with ease, smirking back at the camera. Lightning is now much older, yet doesn't seem to have changed much.

"First off, you sha-pick this weight up. It may be sha-hard for ya'll weak peeps out there, but for people like Lightning? Please. Next step: climb up this sha-ladder... Like this!" Lightning smiles, holding the weight with one hand and climbing the ladder with the other, also fairly easily. He then steps up onto the ground above the ladder to reveal three fire-circles; each one smaller than the other before it.

"Then you-sha jump _through _the big fire-circle with the sha-weight, then the medium sized one, and then the little one." Lightning says, also performing with ease on this task.

"And then you of course sha-pass the weight to the teammate who's supposed to do the next task. But of course Lightning is a team of one, so he does it all on his own." Lightning brags.

The next obstacle appears to be a whack-a-mole, but instead of using the hammer, you need to use the weight and hit at least one mole to proceed.

"This task seems easy, but if you're not a strong man like Lightning, it may prove difficult." Lightning says, quickly slamming the weight onto one of the popping-out-moles as if he was using a hammer.

"Then you gotta gracefully go past this sleepin' giant mole and towards your next teammate. Passin' him the weight, Lightning will now proceed to try and play this video game while still holding the weight. You have to score at _least _5 points on this game to proceed onwards." Lightning says, holding what appears to be a phone. The camera-man moving the camera over Lightning's shoulder to reveal a game similar to Flappy Bird, with Chris's head in replacement of the yellow bird and giant cash pipes in replacement of the normal pipes.

The Chris head then falls onto one of the golden pipes, Lightning then yells out in anger.

"Lightnin' hates this damn part!" Lightning says. It then skips to when he has finished; the sky appearing to get darker.

"Woohoo! So... What was Lightning sha-doing again?" Lightning asks the camera-man.

"Um... T-The challenge?" The camera-man replies, slightly afraid of speaking in-between the footage.

"Oh sha-yeah. Lightning now must proceed onto his next teammate, but to get to him he must spend 5 minutes in this sha-spider infested coffin. Give him a sec." Lightning says as he runs towards the next obstacle, he then looks upon the coffin and goes into it.

"Ah, that sha-tickles!" "Maybe Lightning shouldn't of sha-done this!" "Did it just sha-bite Lightning!?" Lightning shouts as the 5 minutes go on, all the contestants groan in sympathy for the young man.

Lightning finally gets out, panting in shock.

"That was _not _sha-fun! Anyway, now you'll want to pass the weight to your next teammate." Lightning says, now covered with insects. Ranging from giant spiders, to tiny ants.

"Next, Lightning will wanna run up this sha-hill." Lightning says, quickly marching up a rather tall hill, upon reaching the top he smiles at the camera.

"Then Lightning will wanna sha-roll the weight down the hill and make sure it hits one of the barrels. If it doesn't, Lightning needs to try again. When Lightning has finally hit a barrel, he needs to sha-run down the hill and recollect the weight. Then this is where things get harder. Lightning needs to sha-pick up a larger weight and carry it in his other hand. He'll then need to sprint over to his teammate and pass him the LARGER weight, leaving the smaller one behind." Lightning says, sprinting towards the next obstacle and dropping the smaller weight.

"Lightning sha-recommends saving the five strongest team members for this last half of the challenge. Just saying." Lightning says.

"Anyway, carrying the stronger weight, Lightning must sha-throw the weight into this deep pool. Lightning then must jump into the pool and drag the weight from the bottom of the pool to land." Lightning says, preforming the tasks as he mentions them, making the challenge look very easy. He then steps onto land, holding the weight in his primary hand (his right.)

"Next, you'll need to sha-run over to this sha-tree and climb up it." Lightning says, holding the weight in one hand as he climbs the tree with the other. He finally reaches the top.

"Then, you must sha-climb down the tree!" Lightning says, beginning to climb down.

He reaches the bottom then sprints towards his next 'team mate'.

"Now, Lightning needs to sha-pass the weight to his next team mate." Lightning says, running towards what appears to be several archers. He stops dead in his tracks and looks at the camera.

"Now, Lightning needs to sha-dodge these arrows, being athletic, Lightning finds this easy." Lightning smiles, flipping over and dodging around all the arrow shots of which the marksmans fire, all going in different directions and seem to use a tricky pattern, however Lightning still completes the obstacle in one piece. He then comes across a chair.

"Now Lightning must sha-lift the weight 10 times on each of his arms." Lightning says, sitting on the chair and beginning the reps.

He finishes ten reps on his right arm close to in 3 seconds, then finishes ten reps on his left in around 4. He smiles at the camera proudly as he sits up from the chair.

"Lightning is very sha-strong, so this is easy for him! Next, for the seventh obsacle Lightning passes the weight to his next team mate." Lightning says, he then enters into a small gym. The camera statics and reappears in the gym.

"In this gym, Lightning will sha-put the weight down then complete five bench-presses, five pull-ups then fifty push-ups! After he's done, Lightning sha-grabs a new, much heavier weight and exits the gym." Lightning says, doing the three activities with extreme speed. He then picks up the new weight and leaves the gym. The camera statics yet again to reveal Lightning sprinting, holding the new weight.

"In this part, Lightning needs to do a one kilometer sprint to his next teammate. Passing him the new, heavier weight. This final teammate will perform the final and perhaps hardest task of them all." Lightning says, the camera then statics for yet a third time. Lightning, now having finished the one km run, is sitting in a chair.

"For the sha-final part of the challenge, Lightning must sha-lift this weight sixty times on one arm! This even takes Lightning a _minute_! First person to complete this obstacle wins for their team. Anyway, that just about sha-does it! Lightning signing out!" Lightning says, repetitively lifting the weight continuously. The video then statics, however the screen turns completely black afterwards.

"Well, there we have it. The challenge requires a large amount of strength, endurance and-" Chris gasps as a golden-haired boy, around the age of the rest of the campers bumps into Chris, causing his water to drop onto his shorts. Chris instantly growls at the boy, who gasps as he turns back at Chris.

"Oh my goodness! I'm so, so sorry Christopher. Please, I'm sorry, so sorry. I'll get you some more water." The short however averagely built boy begs, rather overly polite. He seems rather normal in appearence, with the average intern outfit. However, his violet eyes make him stand out much more from the other, more colourful girl behind him.

Behind the boy is a dyed-purple haired girl who is much shorter and skinnier than him. In appearence, she seems relatively goth, however the cowgirl hat stationed on her head and the large cowgirl boots she's wearing say otherwise.

"Yeah! Get me a damn water, and put a lemon on the cup!" Chris says. He then gazes back at the confused campers, then back at the 17-year-old possible interns.

"Wait a second, Peter. You're lucky that I have to introduce you to the campers." Chris snarls, Peter shrugs. "I-I can still-" "NO!"

"Anyway. Campers, meet the two new interns on the island. Sylix, who you could call Gwen mixed with Heather mixed with Eva. And Peter, who you could call... A rather unique character. Both contestants almost got on the show, however were dismissed because 1: Sylix is very similar to other cast-members, therefor people might get her confused with them and 2: Peter actually made it on, however decided that he felt bad for stealing a slot on the show so he quit pre-game. Hear that, Yvette? If Peter here hadn't quit, you wouldn't be here." Chris taunts as Sylix types on her phone and Peter blushes, Yvette hanging her head in shame that she shouldn't even be on the show.

"Anyway, you guys can pee of now." Chris says, pushing both of the interns.

"Ugh, Chris. You're such a drag, y'know?!" Sylix groans as her and Peter walk off-screen.

"Anyway, now discuss who's doing what, so we can get the damn challenge started! 30-minute-show, everyone!" Chris orders, each team huddling into a group.

**Team Successful Workers **

"Okay, here's the order I think it should go in: Lila and Tiger should do the first obstacle, CC should do the second obstacle because she's relaxed and good with animals, Jake should do the third part as he has played video games before and he's brave, Tabitha should do the fourth part as she's a rather good runner, Porter should do the fifth since he probably has the most body strength to carry the weight up the pool, Vanessa should do the sixth because she's small however is strong, Dutch should do the seventh because he's strong and fit, and finally _I _should do the final challenge. I know, it may come out as a shock, but I can do it. Trust me." Deborah says, disagreement instantly appears on Dutch's face.

"But you're weak-" "No, I trust you." Jake interrupts Dutch, causing Dutch to give him a vexed stare.

"Well thank you, Jake." Deborah smiles.

"Any other _complaints_?" Deborah asks, obviously referring to Dutch.

"Neigh!" Porter shouts, running in the background with his axe, cutting down a tree.

"Oh dear! Porter's gone mental!" Lila cries, genuinely concerned for her rather tenacious barbarian friend.

"He's going to die! What should I do?! Should I book the funeral?!" Tabitha asks.

"Nah, Nessy over here just let him have something strong to drink. Honestly, I can't blame her. Alcohol can be nice at times." CC chuckles.

"Zhat's true." Vanessa smiles.

"Yo sugar-baby, I'm just curious, why ya'll didn't hit me up with anythin'?" Tiger asks Vanessa.

"Sorry, but zhe Awesome Vanessa was drunk at zhe time. Maybe tomorrow." Vanessa replies, irritation lurking within her tone of voice.

"Aww..." Tiger sighs.

**Tiger - Confessional -**

"No matter how long it takes, I'm gonna get Nessa to hit me up with some wine!" Tiger shouts.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Team Wolf Pack**

"Okay, to make this easier, everyone just take turns saying which obstacle they want to do. Personally, I don't want to brag, but I think I can take the last one. Jason?" Grim asks his timid friend as he continues to tower over him.

"U-Um... I think I can do the third one honestly... I'm scared of the spiders, b-but it's probably the only one I'd be good at. Katherine?" Jason admits. He then asks Katherine, as he protests against the idea of leaving her out. Although he's not massively fond of her and finds her condescending; he knows that he's the only thing she has, so she'll stay loyal to him for a very long time.

Katherine sighs, "Just give me whatever's easiest." She replies.

"I suppose you could do the second one... T-That's probably the easiest one." Jason admits.

"Okay, _thanks_." Katherine replies, aggression appearing in her voice as she narrows her eyes at Jason.

"I hope I could do the first one, it seems like fun! Holly?" Regio smiles.

"I think I could handle the barrel one! Yvette?" Holly says, flurry floating in her reply.

"I-I'm r-really weak... I'm not c-confident about this... Sorry." Yvette sighs.

"Oh come on! It'll be fun! Just _try _the arrow dodging obstacle!" Holly says, Yvette frowns in disbelief.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"I-I'm honestly not that confident... I just hope I can do this. I-I doubt it though, I'll just get voted off. I don't even now _how _I survived the first e-elimination." Yvette admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"I can handle the second to last task. Felicity, I suppose that leaves _you _with the swimming part." Jacque chuckles, Felicity lets out a grouse in response.

"Ugh, fine." Felicity replies.

The camera then skips to the point where Lila and Tiger are ready to begin the weight-relay race for Successful Workers, while Regio gets in the saddle for Team Wolf Pack.

"Alright campers! This is the second reward challenge and the third challenge overall of the season! Ready to begin?! Go!" Chris shouts, Tiger holds the weight and begins climbing the ladder first while Lila follows behind, with no weight in her hand. Tiger gasps as he sees Regio scaling the ladder with no issue.

"Oh dang! He's gaining on us!" Tiger shouts.

"Woohoo!" Regio smiles as he instantly loops through the first hoop of fire. He gives a slightly scared look at the slightly tighter fire-ring, before jumping through it. Meanwhile, Tiger squeals as he jumps through the first hoop, he then lets an excited 'phew' out as he comes out through the otherside underharmed.

Lila, however, looks slightly more scared.

"Come on... Scientifically, this should be ever-so easy!" Lila says, she then jumps through the hoop, and smiles up at Tiger.

"What are ya waiting for sugar-baby? I can't hold this weight for long!" Tiger asks, still holding the weight, causing him to slightly limp.

"Oh, haha, sorry." Lila smiles, rubbing the back of her head.

As Tiger and Lila continue attempting to get through the tighter ring, Regio hops through it with ease. He smiles as he holds the weight up.

"Woohoo! Aw yeah!" Regio says, Katherine snatching the weight.

"Gah! This is far too heavy!" Katherine shouts, limping as she attempts to drag it to the next obstacle.

"Tiger and Lila gaining on Katherine!" Chris shouts, Katherine groans as she attempts to throw the weight at the far-away mole game, which smashes threw it, leaving a large hole.

"Katherine accidentally wins the mole game, now she just has to sneak past the giant mole!" Chris says, Tiger gasps.

Tiger and Lila, having completed the first leg, finally pass the weight to CC.

CC begins casually walking with the weight in her hand, whistling. Jake waits as she finally approaches the mole game.

She instantly casually hits the weight down on a cardboard-mole, who happens to exit back into his hole as she does so. She continues to attempt this as Katherine slowly limps past the giant mole.

"This is so unfair!" Katherine mutters.

Finally, CC defeats a mole, it smashes rather easily as it falls down back into the hole (while being split in half). Jake cheers as she rather carelessly walks past the giant mole at her normal pace.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"Ugh! If CC was a little less lazier, she'd perhaps be one of the most useful people here... It's a shame; wasted talent. Ah well... I guess I _did _pick her, but still." Deborah sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Katherine, going at a slower pace, gasps as she sees CC walking past her. She growls and begins going quicker, her and CC almost reaching Jason and Jake at the exact same time, Katherine passing her weight slightly faster.

"There! Take it!" Katherine shouts, shoving the weight in his face. Jason sighs as he hesitantly grabs it, almost instantly pulling his body down towards the floor. He gasps as he attempts to pull the weight towards the nearby chair, however gasps as his back strains.

Nearby, Jake rather easily receives the weight. He easily takes it towards the phone. He sits down on the chair after picking up the phone in his other hand. Jake raises his eyebrow at the screen, saying 'Flying Chris'.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"Flying Chris?!" Jake then bursts into laughter.

**Jason - Confessional -**

He's also seen laughing.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Jake rather quickly finishes the game, he smiles upon doing so as he runs towards the coffin, stopping in his tracks.

He sighs, putting the weight on the ground.

"Oh my gosh... Wish me luck." Jake says as he opens the coffin, gazing upon the many insects in there. Jake objectively enters into the coffin, shutting it. Luckily, there's a hatch to give him air. He gasps as he sees a spider crawl through the hatch.

Jason finally reaches the chair, and gasps as he slams onto the floor; weight in his hand. He then takes the phone in his other hand, still lying on the ground.

He begins clicking on the phone, but sighs as the Chris head whacks it's pixels against a pipe.

"This'll take a long time." Jason says.

Finally, after around 4 minutes, Jason completes the game. He then falteringly limps towards the coffin, and groans as he opens it. He then puts a leg in it, but quickly takes it out as he sees the spiders and other insects crawling around the coffin.

He then looks back at Katherine.

"Do it!" Katherine shouts. Jason whines as he steps into the coffin and lies down, putting the coffin over his body.

Jake's time finishes rather soon after Jason enters the coffin, he begins pushing the coffin away from his body as a spider crawls across his arm.

The top of the coffin gets pushed away as he escapes from the coffin, insects crawling all over him. He passes Tabitha the weight. Tabitha gasps at him, his body covered with possibly toxic insects.

"JAKE! Get those spiders off, you'll die! They can bite!" Tabitha shouts, taking the weight from him.

"It's nothing, trust me; Tabitha. Please, just continue the challenge." Jake says, Tabitha sighs, running up the hill.

Tabitha, finally having reached the top, rolls the weight down the hill. It leans towards a barrel, however leans away and just about misses one. She sighs as she runs down the hill.

Meanwhile, Jason's time runs out. He gasps as he gets out of the coffin, sprinting towards Holly and instantly passing her the weight as spiders crawl on his body.

"J-Just take it..." Jason says, falling on the floor and crawling into a ball.

Holly gives him a rather baffled look as a spider crawls out of his mouth.

"Uh... You sure, Jason? I can help." Holly says, guilt leading in her voice.

"Just go..." Jason says, shaking in his self-ball.

"Okay... Good luck!" Holly says, running away and up the hill.

Tabitha, rolling her weight down the hill for the third time, _finally _hits a barrel.

"YES! YES! I'M THE WORLD CHAMPION BABY!" Tabitha smiles, waving her hands in the air. As she has this moment, she suddenly trips and begins rolling down the hill.

"Uh... That was supposed to happen!" She calls as she finishes rolling down the hill, standing up and rubbing herself off.

She then picks up the larger weight.

"Agh! Oh mercy, this one is so much heavier!" Tabitha shouts, attempting a swift run towards her next teammate.

Meanwhile, Holly hits a barrel with her first roll. She gasps and begins bouncing up and down in celebration, however quickly remembers the challenge.

As she treads down the hill, she realizes that the better and faster idea would be to just roll down, she shrugs as she begins rolling down, letting out a cry of excitement.

As Holly hits the bottom, Tabitha finally crawls towards Porter. Sweat dripping from her face as she passes him the weight.

"Agh... J-Just go without me!" Tabitha cries out.

"Hah, very funny lass. I don't think ya supposed to do this part of the challenge anyway." The now back to sober Porter claims.

Porter then throws the weight down the small however rather heighty pool, jumping in after it.

Holly, who is weaker than Tabitha, has more problems carrying the weight.

"Come on Holly! You're so close, throw it if you have to! I can catch it." Felicity cheers, at a close distance.

"Okay then! Be careful though!" Holly says, about to throw the weight, Felicity gasps.

"No! I didn't mean it!" Felicity replies.

"Oh." Holly smiles, finally reaching her and passing her the weight.

Felicity instantly throws the weight down the pool and dives into it, Holly cheering her on.

Meanwhile, as Felicity struggles to get the weight out, Porter pulls it out and puts it onto land. He then climbs out of the pool by himself, and smiles at the tree as he begins climbing it quickly with the weight in his hand.

Felicity gasps at his quick progress, then looking back at her own rather sluggish progress. She then begins using every ounce of strength she has to pull the weight onto land, pulling herself up after.

As she begins climbing the tree, she realizes that Porter has only just made it to Vanessa.

Felicity, realizing she can catch up to the other team, jumps off the other side of the tree rather than climbing down. Holly and Yvette gasp as she quickly regains her thoughts and sprints towards Yvette, giving her the weight.

Yvette, failing to question it, takes the weight. However, she falls limp instantly.

"Oh no..." Yvette groans.

Meanwhile, Vanessa carries the weight fairly easily. She reaches the archers incredibly quickly, and begins jumping past the arrows and dodging them.

"Ja! Zhat vas nothing!" Vanessa smiles, upon finishing the obstacle. She gasps as she sees a horrible bruise against her leg, blood gushing out.

"Oww!" She squeals.

**Vanessa - Confessional -**

"Archers need to better zheir aim! Unless Chris meant for us to get hurt, vhich vouldn't shock me." Vanessa says, her leg now bandaged up.

**Empty - Confessional -**

A medical crew arrives rather quickly and begins doing work on her leg, laying her down on a stretcher.

While Vanessa is busy with this, Yvette finally reaches the archery obstacle. She figures the only way she can complete is by lying on the ground and crawling past that way, Yvette sighs as she falls to the ground and begins crawling, just about dragging the weight behind her.

She gasps as she hears arrows get shot up above her, but luckily not _at h_er.

As Yvette finally completes the obstacle, Vanessa's medical treatment ends. She steps out of the now off-camera bus with her leg bandaged.

Yvette and Vanessa sit on a chair at the same time, and it just so happens the chairs are right next to eachother. Vanessa begins quickly lifting the weight on her left hand.

"So, how vas zhe archery challenge?" Vanessa asks, Yvette attempting to lift the weight however failing.

"U-Uh... It was better than I thought... But this is far too hard, I should probably just quit now." Yvette replies, doing one rep on her right arm after Vanessa has finished six on her left.

"Nein. No need to quit. Besides, I like you. Us, being the only albinos here, can relate I suppose." Vanessa claims, causing Yvette to grin slightly.

"T-Thanks Vanessa..." Yvette responds, lifting the weight for a second time as Vanessa begins reps on her right arm.

"No problem. Zhe awesome Vanessa is here for everyone." Vanessa says.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"I really like Vanessa... Too bad she likes alcohol so much." Yvette sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

As Vanessa completes her reps, she gets up and passes the weight to Dutch, before sitting back on the chair.

Jacque waits grumpily; awaiting his muscle-weak friend to complete the challenge.

Meanwhile, Dutch drops the weight in the gym.

He then lies down on a exercise bench as a rather large man gives him a big dumbell. Dutch lifts the barbell fairly easily for the first time, then the second and then the third.

The man gives him a tolerably shocked look as Dutch completes that part of his training. The man takes the weight away from the bench as Dutch gets up and sees the pull-up bar in the distance.

"What, five pull-ups? Pfft." Dutch brags as he fairly easily completes this part too.

"... And fifty push-ups." Dutch says, dropping to the floor and beginning his longer however easier exercise.

As Dutch completes his challenge, Yvette finally completes her part.

Jacque instantly snatches the weight from Yvette as he sprints into the gym, dropping the weight onto the floor and running towards the exercise-bench.

The large man gives Jacque his barbell as Jacque pushes it up with all his force. He does this five times before the man takes it away from Jacque.

Jacque then sprints for the pull-up bar, Dutch still attempting to complete his fifty push-ups.

Jacque completes the pull-ups very quickly, he then begins to do the push-ups.

Dutch completes his push-ups and grabs the larger weight, running outside and beginning to sprint.

Sweat drips down Jacque's forehead as he continues the exercise.

Dutch finishes his sprinting with some sweat dripping down his face, however only a little amount. He then passes Deborah the very large weight.

"Do NOT fail this, worker." Dutch says, threatening her. Deborah gasps at the size of the weight as she puts it in her right arm.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"I never thought the weight would be that heavy!" Deborah complains.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Jacque breaks out in a sprint with the larger weight as sweat almost gets thrown off his face.

By the time he reaches Grim, Deborah's only completed about ten lifts.

"Good luck, pal." Jacque smirks, Grim giving him a deep glare.

Grim instantly begins the lifting on his right arm (that being his dominant one). He doesn't do it easily, however he completes them much better than Deborah.

Skip a minute, both contestants on _exactly _25 lifts each. By now, all the other contestants have gathered around them along with Chris and Chef, who are watching from two bleachers.

"Ah... A battle of the captains, how cliche. Can't wait to see them get crushed." Chris smiles at Chef, who nods in reply.

"Grim! Grim! Grim!" "Deborah! Deborah! Deborah!" both teams cheer for their respective captains ironically.

Grim is going at a faster pace than Deborah, and has completed 27 to Deborah's 26.

"I have to win!" Deborah says, beginning to lift quicker.

However, Grim is already around five ahead of her, the score being 33-28.

Both of the contestants arms are completely red, following with the sweat coming onto Grim's now bulging muscles and Deborah's smaller however slightly toned biceps.

"Gosh... She's doing so well for her arms being so much smaller than Grim's!" Holly says to herself, as Grim is on 40 and Deborah is on 37.

As the next minute passes, Deborah is catching up on Grim more. Grim is on 49 and Deborah is on 48, however Grim decides to attempt to lift faster; pumping his muscles and willpower to extreme levels.

Both captains lift extremely fast, however one slightly faster than the other.

"AND THE WINNER OF THE CHALLENGE AND THE TEMPORARY SPAR HOTEL + A SPA-IN-BASE IS...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

..

.

.

.

.

.

Grim!" Chris says, Deborah groans as she falls on the floor, dropping her weight as sweat drips from her body.

Grim grins to himself as he feels his bicep muscles ache when he drops the weight. It's heavy impact bounces on the floor and ends up rolling towards Jacque's foot, knocking off it. Grim crosses his arms as his team begins cheering.

"it's okay, Deb. Ya tried 'ard enough." Porter says, putting his hand on Deborah's shoulder.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"This is stupid! Trying isn't enough for me! I have _got _to crush this next immunity challenge!" Deborah says.

**CC - Confessional -**

"Eh, our first challenge that we lost. Honestly, I didn't expect to lose. I thought we were pretty killer, actually. Ah well." CC shrugs.

**Vanessa - Confessional -**

"Great. Defeat. But fear not, fans! Vanessa vill help zhe team much more next time!" Vanessa smirks.

**Lila - Confessional -**

"Oh my... I thought we were doing ever-so well! Oh dear, Deborah's being immoderately rough on herself. I hope she's okay!" Lila claims.

**Porter - Confessional -**

"Bloody 'ell! We win the first two challenges, then lose the one that I'm actually good at." Porter groans.

**Dutch - Confessional -**

"Stupid f*cking bitch! I told her we would lose if we had _her _dealing with the final obstacle of the challenge! It should've of been me. At least I can see that dumb bitch leave tonight now." Dutch snickers.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"Hmm... I _do _feel sorry for Deborah, however I don't feel she'll leave tonight. Sure, she hasn't contributed a large amount in every challenge, but she's pretty much expanding on the base with me. The only reason I could see her going is her bosy attitude and the fact she cost this challenge. Me, CC and Lila have already agreed on who we're voting though." Jake admits.

**Tiger - Confessional -**

"Damnit, homies! I don't wanna go home, not so early! Hopefully I can get Deborah out instead... She's pretty nice to look at though." Tiger chuckles.

**Tabitha - Confessional -**

"Oh great! Now, if we lose the next challenge, I have no idea who to vote. I've narrowed it down to: Deborah, CC, Dutch and Tiger... Which one should I vote?" Tabitha debates to herself.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Anyway. Team Wolf Pack, as the winners of this reward challenge, please head south of your cave towards the Spa-Hotel! Please spend all the time you want there. Eat, drink, talk, make-out. It's up to you! However, make sure to return to the cave after at maximum three hours." Chris says, Team Wolf Pack cheering.

"However, Team Successful Workers... Shoddy play from you guys. Honestly, you're not looking so successful at the moment! Please return back to your boring old treehouse and wait in burning hot, scorching magma-flamed suffering!" Chris chuckles, fire almost burning behind him as if he was the devil himself, causing the team to groan.

**Team Successful Workers**

A murky and awkward silence fills the air as the team faces their heads to the rocky, forest ground in shame and discomfort.

Finally, a mouth opens, casting the silence away from the campers.

"I'm ever-so sorry if you guys feel like I cost you the challenge. If you feel that way, please don't be afraid to tell me. I don't mind." Lila admits, a weak smile molding on her face.

"Pfft. _You _didn't screw the challenge up for us. It was that bloody bitch Deborah. Don't worry, you suck too." Dutch says. Deborah gasps, running towards the muscular bully.

"That was the final straw!" Deborah shouts, slapping him across the face. The team circles around the fight as Dutch begins feeling the stinging pain.

"Bitch!" Dutch shouts as he leaps to tackle her, however Jake and Porter hold him back.

"Dutch! Quit, ya bloody fool!" Porter shouts as the two men have little struggle against Dutch's force.

"I'm so sorry! I didn't mean for a fight to break out!" Lila gasps.

"It's okay, Lila. They do this a lot. If anything gets serious, I'm sure Porter's easily strong enough to help." CC winks, reassuring the sweet contestant.

"Thanks, CC." Lila smiles, embracing her in a small hug. CC embraces back however with a much larger hug, rather shocking Lila.

As the fight continues (however stays monitored by Porter) Jake and Vanessa notice that Tabitha is paying no attention to it, which shocks the two smart contestants.

Both of them walk towards Tabitha, who is currently using her phone.

Jake gasps as he sees the contact name.

"Jake! You damn peeping tom, do NOT look at a lady like that! What were you even staring at?!" Tabitha shouts, causing drama clutching her phone to her chest.

"U-Uh... Nothing. I apologise, I probably should've stayed away from you. I was just wondering why you weren't getting involved in the fight." Jake replies, backing away from her.

Vanessa narrows her eyes at Tabitha, who narrows her eyes back in response.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"Did Tabitha _actually _just get the producers phone number? Unless she was lying... But why would Tabitha, of all people, stay out of drama just for a petty lie?" Jake says, finding it difficult to figure out.

**Vanessa - Confessional -**

"Hmm... I'm not too sure vhever I trust Tabitha. I didn't see anything, and she might have just been being over-dramatic, hovever she definitely didn't vant Jake to see something." Vanessa says, drinking some kind of alcohol, which appears to be red-wine, possibly her favourite alcohol.

Vanessa then faces the bottle towards the ground and groans as nothing but a drop of wine drips out.

"Damn. Zhere goes my only bottle of red-wine." Vanessa sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Yo, Deborah. I got somethin' to tell ya." Tiger whispers in Deborah's ear, causing her to finally break eyesight with Dutch. She lets out one last hiss in Dutch's direction before turning towards Tiger.

She rolls her eyes as she meets his goofy face, his smile widening.

"Wanna be in an alliance? I know this may sound weird, but everyone obviously wants to vote you out." Tiger asks, Deborah gives him an angry however supined glare as she thinks about how to reply.

"W-Well... I'd accept if I was actually in danger... There's no way they want me out, right?" Deborah asks.

**Tiger - Confessional -**

"Poor sugar baby. She just can't accept the fact it's CC, Dutch, Tabitha or her." Tiger says.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"Naw, I think it's either you, Dutch, Tabitha or CC. Girl, I think you're working too hard." Tiger replies, causing Deborah to stop dead in her tracks. Tiger, with slow react time, bumps into her. She seems completely vortexed for a second, before returning back to reality.

"W-W-Working too... Hard?" Deborah gasps.

"Yep." Tiger replies.

Deborah begins fuming in slight rage as she storms in-front of everyone else, bumping in-between Porter, Dutch, CC and Jake.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"Honestly, if they think I'm '_working too hard_' I might aswell quit. If they're THAT stupid, I mean come on. I can understand voting someone off for failure, but for working too hard?!" Deborah growls.

**Empty - Confessional -**

As Jake and CC fall behind, CC decides to take this opportunity to ask her best-friend on the island a question.

"Hey, hot-stuff. Are they any chicks you like on the island yet?" CC asks him.

"Um... Haha, funny question. I was wondering the same thing, but for you. Well... There's someone I have in mind." Jake chuckles.

"Oh, nice. Lemme guess, Lila?" CC asks.

"Actually no. Not Lila." Jake replies, rubbing his chin, CC gives him a confused look.

"Vanessa?"

"No."

"Deborah?"

"Uh... No. Tell you what, I'll tell you another time. I don't even know if I like her yet!" Jake chuckles.

"Haha, okay, dude. I'm gonna take a nap now. I'll catch up with ya'll guys later." CC says, flopping on the floor and placing her hat over her face.

Jake gives her a concerned look, before shrugging and walking onwards.

**Team Wolf Pack**

Thanks to his aching muscles, Grim must walk at a much more sluggy pace than the rest of his teammates, who are meters ahead.

He groans as he strokes his bicep, a streak of pain stretching through his arm.

Katherine smirks back at her now weakened and more vulnerable captain, delibrately walking at a slower pace to give him a chance to catch up to her.

As Grim begins to walk ahead of her, she takes this moment as the chance to taunt and manipulate him.

"Oh my goodness! Grim is so weak, I'm sure everyone's going to vote him out next. Perhaps if he joined me and you and we eliminated Jacque next, he'd be safe!" Katherine 'whispers' to Jason, who raises an eyebrow at her.

Katherine puts an angry finger to her mouth as Grim continues listening, walking at an even steadier pace so he doesn't surpass the two alliance members.

"A-Are you sure?" Jason replies.

"Yes! I'm sure!" Katherine says, making sure to speak in a obstreperous and obnoxious voice.

**Grim - Confessional -**

"Pfft. It's kinda obvious she just wants to save her little alliance, with Kostas being eliminated and all. Honestly, she's going next time we lose. Unless of course she manages to sling someone away from another alliance." Grim says.

**Empty - Confessional -**

The Regio, Holly and Yvette clique walk beside eachother, lagging behind most of the other contestants. However, they might aswell be running a marathon against Grim, Katherine and Jason, who are all walking at an extremely steady and some would say vexatious pace.

"So, ladies! I'm feeling s_o _pumped that we won our first challenge. Seriously, we might actually win the next challenge! Oh my god, I'm so excited!" Regio claims, full of energy thanks to Yvette and Holly's slow stride.

"Yeah! We'll totally win. Trust me, Fumblr is rooting for us all the way!" Holly smiles, shining the bright laptop screen in Yvette and Regio's faces, causing them to shield their gaze.

A website is open on the small 15-inch screen, reading 'Fumblr' with a blue background. In the center of the screen is what appears to be a poll. The poll reads as, 'Are you rooting for Team Successful Workers or Team Wolf Pack?!'. 95% of the votes are for Team Successful Workers, while merely 5% of the votes were for Team Wolf Pack.

"Oh..." Yvette frowns at the baby sized amount of supporters for her team.

**Yvette - Confessional -**

"W-Wow... I'm enjoying myself, b-but I feel like I don't deserve this... I shouldn't even b-be here." Yvette sighs, sniffling slighly as snot drips from her nose and tears water up in her eyes.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Meanwhile, Felicty and Jacque hastily tank onwards through the jungle, looking forward to the Spa-Hotel.

"Hey, you did pretty well in that challenge. You were nice too look at, too." Jacque smirks, Felicity rolls her eyes.

"I really wish I had my videogames right now." Felicity groans, crossing her arms with unease.

"Don't worry, baby. You're just lucky you're not the next target. But I could totally see why Katherine would want you out." Jacque smiles, Felicity giving him a confused look in reply.

"Why?" Felicity asks, rather nervous of his answer.

"Because she's envious of your good looks, lets be honest. You're _far _better looking than that girl will ever be, babe. But seriously, you're also a social threat." Jacque flirts, Felicity gives him a rather confused and slightly fumed gaze.

**Felicity - Confessional -**

"I'm beginning to regret my alliance choices. Jacque is just a perverted slob, and Grim's fine however I wish he spoke more." Felicity verbalizes.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Team Successful Workers**

"I'm telling you guys, it fell _right _down here." CC claims, kneeling down and putting her hand down the hole in which she claims her immunity idol fell down into. The treehouse is rather nearby, so it seems like a clever and realistic suspicion.

"Hmm... That's strange, are you sure it'd even have been able to fall down there?" Deborah asks, CC standing up and moving a couple of steps backwards so Deborah can scan the hole.

Deborah puts her hand in the muddy hole, forcing her side to be slammed against the soil. She attempts to avoid getting any mud in her mouth, and luckily succeeds as she takes her hand out.

"Yeah... It could definitely fit in there." Deborah mutters, she then begins looking at all her teammates, wondering who would've taken it, if that was the explanation.

"Well, well. Looks like we have a betrayer in our hands... One of you guys!" Tabitha shouts, causing the other teammates to peck their heads away from her.

The team all begins looking amongst themselves, until Dutch decides he has come up with a solution.

"Pfft. You're all _that _stupid? It's obvious CC's lying, and just wants us to believe that the idol isn't in play anymore." Dutch chuckles.

"That doesn't even make any sense, laddie. Stop being a damn oaf." Porter says, climbing the treehouse with his large and muscular hands as his teammates follow behind.

For once, Dutch decides not to reply, shocking most of the team.

Porter reaches the top of the treehouse first, stretching as he lies onto the wooden ground.

"That climb's pretty long, aint it?" Porter asks as he witnesses the rest of his team climb out, drinking from a flask of water he brung with him.

"V-Very long... B-But not hard for me!" Vanessa smiles, panting and sweating as she lays against the wooden wall.

The other campers follow, causing a disgusting and bulging smell of sweat in the air. Lila ends up running into another room to puke, as everyone stays put.

"Damn, Deborah. You over did 'dis treehouse with that height expand!" Tiger complains.

"It's only because I'm going to build a staircase next to it. Besides, it means more exercise for you guys." Deborah replies, causing Jake to let out a deep sigh.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"As a mechanic, I appreciate and respect Deborah's constant work. However, sometimes I wonder if she picks things to work on that don't help much and just use up her energy... I'm actually slightly concerned." Jake admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

Lila returns to the room, giving an innocent smirk as she puts a green-stained napkin in the 'bin', which is actually just a rather tall however hollow wooden slump.

She gives a nervous chuckle as she lays against the wall with them.

"So... What are your opinions on the interns?" Lila asks in attempt to bring up a topic, Dutch scoffs in reply.

"The interns? Pfft. Chris is obviously just going to merge them into the game sooner or later, typical f*cking Chris." Dutch groans.

"I could agree with that... In the middle of the drama, Peter and Sylix will join the game! Who will emerge victorious?!" Tabitha shouts with a hint of fervor, causing her team to groan.

**Team Wolf Pack**

"It's gotta be behind here!" "No, it's not! We're just going in circles!" Felicity and Katherine argue over the location of the Spa-Hotel, the team attempting to break them up.

Grim stays quiet as he watches the attempts of Yvette, Jacque, Holly and Jason.

"C'mon, they need to stop arguing! Look, I'll check over here first. I'll call you over if I find it!" Regio says to Grim, ascending into the depths of the forest. Grim takes a nod in reply, before turning his attention back to the rest of the team.

Yvette attempts to gain Felicity's attention by poking her, however sighs upon failing multiple times.

Meanwhile, Jacque attempts to put an 100-dollar-bill in the air between them, in a try to draw one of their fuming gaze to it.

Holly attempts to talk it out with Katherine, while Jason helps her via waving his hand in front of Katherine's face.

They continue arguing, until Grim quiets them, convinced he heard a voice.

"GUYS! OVER HERE!" Regio shouts, Felicity smirks at Katherine, as she was correct about the location of the Spa-Hotel.

"What?! At least my point made sense!" Katherine shouts, Felicity rolls her eye in response.

The team walks through the bushes of the jungle as the partially wet bushes and leaves wipe against them, Yvette screams as a spider lands on her back, while Jason who is walking with her also screams. However, Regio quickly helps them out.

As they finally get passed the greenery and their eyes meet the Spa-Hotel, several 'Wooooow's' are let out.

The Spa-Hotel actually has a path leading towards it, which almost causes a second argument as the whole team failed to notice it's individuality. Beside the path are two fountains; one with a Chris head on a rather good-looking female statue, dressed in what appears to be an angel outfit, with a harp in her hands.

Meanwhile, the other fountain has an extremely similar statue resting on it, however a Chef head remains in replacement of a Chris head.

"This is amazing! Such rich constructure, and what a royal theme." Jacque smirks as he walks towards the white and sleek however tall doors, pushing them open.

The rest of the team follow Jacque, hushed by the sheer crystal and angelic feel to the building.

As they enter the building, it looks exactly as it did in All-Stars. As the team looks awkwardly around, obviously unsure what to do, they're relieved as they hear a butler quickly marching down one of the rather long however sleak and beautiful staircases.

"Hello. My name is butler Bill, pleased to meet you." The rather chubby butler bows. He's dressed in obviously higher-class attire, however has a strange welcoming feeling to him.

"Jacque." Jacque smiles, shaking his hand. As all the others follow Jacque, they shake Bill's hand in attempt to be polite.

As Jacque walks towards the gigantuous, kite-shaped red doors, Bill chases past the team and opens it for them, bowing his head proudly. They give him a confused look as they enter into the dining hall.

They all let out a massive gasp of shock as they see the giant banquet layed out on the table, even Katherine is extremely excited.

"Oh my lord! Yes!" Katherine shouts, biting into a veggie-burger without even bothering to sit down.

Felicity attempts to sit as far away from Katherine as possible, and succeeds as she picks a chicken leg up from the table.

"This is delicious! Grim, you totally earned us this!" Regio smiles, biting into a tuna sandwich. Grim gives a slight smirk in response.

**20 minutes later**

The banquet is close to being completely cleared, all contestants look extremely full and rather uncomfortable as they hold their bloated stomachs.

They couldn't care less as they hear the intercom sound.

"COME ON NOW CAMPERS! IT'S TIME FOR THE SECOND AND FINAL CHALLENGE OF THE DAY!" The intercom shouts.

**Challenge**

After a rather short walk, the teams both walk out of the jungle at almost exactly the same time, Team Wolf Pack looking rather sick.

"What the heck, Team Wolf Pack? The Spa-Hotel is s_o _much closer than the treehouse! You should've arrived about ten minutes before Team Successful Workers. What happened?" Chris asks curiously, the team groans.

"Bloated." Holly admits, pointing back from where they came from.

"Hahahaha. Looks like Team Wolf Pack really _wolfed _that food up!" Chris smiles, a drum is heard as he makes the joke. However, the camera zooms out to reveal it was Chef, with his own personal drum-set. Team Successful Workers look in envy at Team Wolf Pack as Deborah's stomach grumbles.

"Anyway, lets get to the challenge. Now, who likes to _fight_?" Chris asks.

As he asks this question a few of the contestants begin cheering. Those contestants obviously evident to be CC, Vanessa, Porter, Dutch, Felicity, Jacque and Regio.

"Now, who _hates _fighting?" Chris asks, all the other contestants who refused to cheer begin booing.

"Well, too bad, because today's challenge will be a fighting tournament!" Chris says, a mixed parade of cheers and boos begin.

"Anyway, be quiet! It'll be a completely no-rules tournament. Anything goes. You can use any fighting-style at any time. The ONLY rule is, is that you wont _ever _get to fight somebody who is on your team. Anyway, if somebody wins a fight, they not only knock the person they were fighting out of the bout, but they progress to the next round. In the final round, it'll be Team Successful Worker's best fighter VS Team Wolf Pack's best fighter. The winner takes immunity. Of course, since Team Wolf Pack are at a disadvantage, Peter will replace Kostas in the bout. If Peter _somehow _wins the bout, it will be a non-elimination." Chris announces, Peter waves at Sylix.

"I'll miss you when I compete in the challenge, friend!" Peter sighs, Sylix rolls her eyes in reply.

"But we're bloated, how are we going to fight?!" Jacque asks, slight worry in his voice.

"Eh... We'll give your stomach an hour. In an hour, come back to this location, and we will have our first round! And remember, _exactly _an hour." Chris groans.

Finally, _exactly_ an hour has passed. This hour has given Chris and Chef the time to prepare what appears to be a shoddy-built boxing ring.

As the campers march towards the challenge location for a second time, they're rather shocked by the boxing ring.

"Wow! You built _that _in one hour?!" Holly says with a very shocked tone of voice, a lazy Chris smiles back at her.

"Nah. All my interns worked on it." Chris chuckles.

"But I thought you only had Sylix and Peter as interns!" Regio complains to Chris, Chris rolling his eyes.

"Nah. They're just my _main _interns." Chris admits.

"Anyway, it's time to quit chatting, and bust out some ninja-moves, 'cus it's challenge time! So, who would like to step into the boxing ring first?" Chris asks as he looks upon the two teams, and Peter who silently walks towards Team Wolf Pack, muttering a few apologies as he steps past them.

"Team Wolf Pack?" Chris asks. He waits for a moment, until one contestant finally raises his hand.

"I-I'll go. Sorry." Peter sighs, walking towards the boxing ring and crawling under it.

"Team Successful Workers?" Chris asks, almost instantly one female contestant raises her hand.

Vanessa gives a proud stance as she leaps over the boxing ring and inside, she smiles at Peter who grimaces in worry.

"Looks like we have our first fight! Vanessa VS Peter!"

**Round One Battle One: Vanessa VS Peter**

Both contestants now have gloves on and are wearing more appropriate attire for the battle. Vanessa wears a black sports-bra with some shorts while Peter has merely nothing attached to his torso, yet he has trunks attached to his lower-body.

Chef, who is dressed up in a referee uniform, then blows his whistle.

Vanessa, who is in boxing stance, begins circling around Peter, who is rolled up into a ball.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I'm sorry!" Peter cries. Vanessa raises an eyebrow at the ball of worry, and then shrugs as she proceeds to lightly kick him against the net, causing him to slip under.

"Wow. That was quick. And Vanessa wins battle number one, meaning she's proceeding onwards to the next round!" Chris chants, Vanessa smiles as she crosses her arms.

"Wow. You fight like a pussy." Sylix scoffs as Peter, who is still wrapped up in a ball, knocks against her feet.

**Round One Battle Two: Lila VS Katherine**

Lila grimaces innocently at her opponent, aware that she's going to be destroyed by her.

"Oh dear... I don't want to fight anybody!" Lila cries as she puts her red gloves to her face. Katherine smiles back at her as she continues to bounce around in fighting pose.

Suddenly, the whistle is blown. Lila smiles as an idea comes to her mind.

As Katherine and Lila circle around eachother, Katherine instantly jumps in with a punch. However, Lila dodges.

Katherine, now angrier, attempts a second punch. However, this punch has much more force behind it. Lila gasps as she did not expect this and instantly falls to the ground, a bump forming on her head.

"Oh no..." Lila groans as Team Successful Workers grimace at the gore.

Katherine giggles as Chris announces that she's going to proceed to round two, Team Successful Workers feeling more worry than previously.

**Round One Battle Three: Porter VS Grim**

The two (now shirtless) muscular men continue to stand in fighting stance.

Grim has the height advantage, while Porter has the skill advantage. Both teams are unsure of who will win this fight, purely increasing the intensity of the peanut-gallery.

As the two brawny men were expecting, Chef then blows the whistle.

Grim attempts to take a slow move as he slowly circles around Porter.

Porter, who is seemingly out of range of Grim, lets out a chuckle as he pounces towards Grim. Grim gasps as the giant scottish man thumps himself onto him.

Porter immediately begins hooking Grim across the face. Chef then blows the whistle for a second time and pulls the two men apart, Team Successful Workers cheering with please.

Porter smiles back at his team before looking back at Grim, who is panting and sweating, still stable on the ground of the boxing ring.

Chris smiles at the cheering team, before deciding to change the tables.

"Nope. Porter's out. That was a foul. Besides, you're _far _too strong and skilled to be able to keep fighting. Grim however has passed." Grim lets out a sigh as Team Wolf Pack begins to cheer. Porter lets out a shout as he throws his boxing gloves to the ground. His team now appears very angry at the host.

**Round One Battle Four: CC VS Yvette**

Both girls have their boxing gloves on. However, CC is in a proper fighting stance, while Yvette remains curled into a ball.

As Chef blows the whistle, CC chuckles as she walks towards the now rocking Yvette.

"Yo, you okay down there?" CC asks as she bends down and pokes Yvette's shoulder.

"J-Just finish it..." Yvette begs, CC continues to chuckle.

"Ya suuuure?" CC asks playfully.

"Y-Yeah..." Yvette replies.

"Well, if you say so." CC shrugs, picking up Yvette by the back of her shirt then carefully holding her towards the edge of the ring. She then takes a casual walk there, and drops her onto the ground very gentley.

"Well, another short one. Looks like CC wins." Chris says, half of Team Wolf Pack look down upon Yvette, while the other half give her their sympathy.

**Round One Battle Five: Deborah VS Regio**

Chef blows the whistle as he looks upon the two contestants, and the second woman vs man battle so far.

Regio begins to laugh at Deborah. Deborah gives him a confused look, however keeps her guard held.

Suddenly, Regio backflips into the air. Deborah cannot believe how athletic he is, and attempts to scan the sky for him.

As soon as she notices him, about to land upon her, she quickly dodges to the side.

Regio slams to the floor, however he almost instantly gets up. He gives Deborah a rather terrifying smile, before quickly punching her in the ribs.

"Sorry, Deb!" Regio mutters before attempting to punch her again. However, Deborah uppercuts him after recovering from his second-to-most recent attack.

"Damn..." Deborah and Regio think to themselves, both having received a hit from the other.

However, thanks to Regio's athleticism, he quickly wrestles Deborah to the ground.

"And Regio continues onwards to round two! Dang, hardly any of Team Successful Workers are doing well!" Chris calls, Regio smiles back at his team, before apologizing to Deborah.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"Ó, gāisǐ de. I was hoping that Deborah's hard-work would make her a beast in combat, but apparently not. I still don't think my vote would go to Deborah even if I didn't have my voting alliance with CC and Lila, as there are many other people to eliminate. Tiger, Dutch and Tabitha are likely the main targets." Jake admits.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Round One Battle Six: Dutch VS Jacque**

Jacque grimaces at his taller and more muscular opponent, sighing. Dutch begins chuckling and crackling his knuckles in response.

Chef then blows the whistle. Dutch attempts an aggressive approach towards Jacque: sprinting towards him and then wrestling him down. However, Jacque dodges past Dutch, causing the bull-like man to fall over.

Dutch growls at Jacque before getting back up, this time not attempting to charge towards him.

As Jacque is now closer to Dutch's range, Dutch slams Jacque on the face. Jacque gasps as blood begins to exit from his nose.

Chef immediately blows the whistle and pulls Dutch and Jacque apart, Dutch sticks his tongue out at Jacque, who now has a tissue to his nose.

"Looks like Dutch is moving onwards!" Chris says, Jacque scowls back at Dutch before sitting in the peanut gallery.

**Round One Battle Seven: Jake VS Holly**

Jake sighs upon seeing Holly in the ring, not really wanting to hurt her.

**Jake - Confessional -**

"Seriously, this isn't my kind of challenge. I don't like to hurt people. I'm sorry team, but I'm going to throw this one." Jake sighs.

**Empty - Confessional -**

As soon as Chef blows the whistle, Jake lets out a sigh of regret. As Holly advances towards him, Team Successful Workers begin cheering for him.

"L-Look... Stop." Jake says, his team goes silent and blankly stares at him. Holly also discontinues her walk.

"I can't hurt anybody. I quit the challenge. I hope you guys can sympathize with me and keep me, however this just isn't my type of challenge." Jake admits, almost the whole team stares for a second before booing.

**Deborah - Confessional -**

"Well, _I _know who I'm voting off if we lose!" Deborah growls.

**CC - Confessional -**

"Aw, man. Looks like Jake may be leaving tonight. Personally, I wont vote for him. But only because he's a good friend of mine, perhaps a future love interest." CC chuckles.

**Vanessa - Confessional -**

"I know zhat most people vill vote Jake out tonight, if ve lose. However, I think vhat he did vas brave." Vanessa says.

**Lila - Confessional -**

"Oh... That was really brave of Jake!" Lila smiles, slightly infatuated by him.

**Porter - Confessional -**

"Damn, I don't really have words." Porter sighs.

**Dutch - Confessional -**

"Pfft. That was petty. However, my vote's still for Deborah. But Jake's next. What a pussy." Dutch scoffs.

**Tiger - Confessional -**

"Yo dawg, perhaps I have a better view off who to vote for now. After all, I only wanna vote with the majority." Tiger admits.

**Tabitha - Confessional -**

"Oh my goodness! There's no way, what an act of romance!" Tabitha flushes.

**Empty - Confessional -**

**Round One Battle Eight: Tabitha VS Felicity**

Both transformed-into-boxers ready their fists into the air. Felicity lets out a smirk, while Tabitha has a look of fury and rage covering her face. She continues to growl at the opposite combatant.

As Chef blows the whistle, Tabitha raises her fist and lets out a battlecry. Felicity smiles as she stands completely still, Tabitha continuing to charge towards her. Team Wolf Pack look in intensity, while Team Successful Workers cheer.

However, as Tabitha is moments away from Felicity, Felicity quickly steps to the side. However, she leaves her right-foot out, in front of Tabitha. Tabitha then trips over it.

Felicity begins chuckling, however gasps as Chef raises a red-card.

"What?! But I won!" Felicity shouts, both teams remaining quiet.

"Well, you would, but Tabitha beat you in the enthusiasm game. Besides, you didn't even beat her." Chris chuckles, Felicity growls as she stares at the actor, who is still lying across the floor.

"So much for no rules!" Felicity shouts, throwing her boxing gloves at Chris. She then walks back towards her team.

**Round One Battle Nine: Tiger VS Jason**

Both men are now shirtless. Tiger is bigger than Jason, yet is still notably frightened.

"Right, Tiger... He's only a lil guy. He can't hurt ya." Tiger chuckles to himself as Chef blows the whistle.

Jason lets out a unpoised groan as he looks upon the more muscular male, who is circling around him.

Jason then shrugs as he continues to follow Tiger, also circling around him.

Tiger then completely drops his guard, launching himself towards Jason and slamming his fists into Jason's guard. Jason gasps as he feels his forearms get stung.

"Woohoo!" Team Successful Workers cheer as Jason continues to block the punches.

Tiger then lets loose with a massive hook. Jason gasps as he ducks down. He then quickly dodges backward. Tiger attempts to chase him, yet Jason continues to dodge.

However, in attempt to defeat Jason, Tiger then flings his arms vertically in a repetitive manner.

However, Tiger leaves his guard completely open. Jason jabs him to the nose, causing a slight nosebleed to Tiger.

Tiger growls as he chases Jason, who attempts to sprint away. Jason begins using his mind to fight, rather than his fists. And after a few minutes, Tiger falls to the ground out of exhaustion.

Chef then blows the whistle yet again, parting Tiger and Jason.

"And I think that's enough! Jason, that was pretty awesome, dude." Chris says, Team Wolf Pack cheering their pants off as Team Successful Workers groan spitefully.

"Anyway, we'll see you after the break for round two of this challenge of TOTAL DRAMA RETURN TO PAHKITEW!" Chris cheers.

**Round Two Battle One: CC VS Katherine**

Both round two contestants have their fists raised high, and a smirk present on their face.

The whistle blows. CC attempts to circle around Katherine, however Katherine takes a rather violent approach in return.

As Katherine gets ready to launch a fast punch at CC, CC quickly dodges and attaches herself to Katherine's arm. Katherine gasps as CC forcefully throws her down. Katherine growls as she then jumps up.

CC smiles as she steps backwards a step, Katherine attempting a violent kick this time.

However, CC blocks her kick with her knee. She then launches a jab at Katherine's cheek.

Katherine gasps as she touches her cheek, stumbling back. She expects blood to appear on her hand, however luckily sees none.

Katherine then attempts to try to dethrone CC again; this time careful not to step in as violently. However, in what appears to be a second, CC jumps at Katherine and tackles her. CC then forces Katherine to the ground.

Chef then continues to blow his whistle and pulls the two girls apart.

After the ass-whooping of who everyone thinks of as a cow, even Katherine's own team can't help but chuckle.

"Well, as CC already knows some style of fighting, this result doesn't surprise me. Good work, CC. You're moving onwards." Chris announces. Katherine growls as she raises her head at CC.

**Round Two Battle Two: Vanessa VS Grim**

Vanessa smiles at her tall competition.

Vanessa has the skill advantage, yet Grim has the strength and size advantage. As Chef blows the whistle, the peanut-gallery begins intensely glaring as they circle around eachother.

Not wanting to hit anybody, Grim attempts to wrestle Vanessa down.

However, Vanessa repents with a punch to the ribs. Grim lets out a scowl as he stumbles back. Vanessa takes this moment to slam him with a cross, which hits him in the jaw.

Grim attempts to escape from the very short girl, however gasps as Vanessa jabs him in the stomach with a gigantic amount of speed.

Grim gives one last look at Vanessa, before she finishes off with a hook.

Chef blows the whistle, pulling them apart. The peanut gallery blistering with shock.

**Round Two Battle Three: Dutch VS Regio**

Dutch smiles at his scrawny competition as Chef blows the whistle.

As Dutch leaps forward and attempts to punch Regio, however he quickly dodges and then jabs Dutch in his right-cheek.

"Why, you little-" Dutch groans as Regio kicks him to the back.

Dutch then lets out a shout, he then grabs Regio by the back of his shirt.

Team Wolf Pack stares in anticipation as Regio struggles to escape his grip. However, Dutch then thumps his fist to Regio's head, causing Regio to let out a gasp.

Everyone, even Team Successful Workers, gasp and shout in repent of the violence. As Dutch lets his grip loosen up, Regio falls from his arms. Dutch lets out an angry shrug.

"What?! The brat was hitting me. I just did my job." Dutch growls.

As Regio continues to limp towards his team, Holly runs towards him. She mutters a few safety words to him, before glaring at Dutch.

**Round Two Battle Four: Tabitha VS Holly**

As Chef blows the whistle, Tabitha proceeds to charge at the shorter girl.

Holly gasps as the daddy-long-legs-built-like-woman lets out her battle cry.

"FOR TEAM SUCCESSFUL WORKERS!" Tabitha shouts. Holly however smiles, as she has a plan. She then raises her fist and times it perfectly to hit Tabitha in the leg, causing her to stumble over.

"W-W-Wowah!" Tabitha shouts. Holly then takes this moment to give her a light push.

Tabitha begins to fall backwards and onto the ground. However, not before Tabitha can jump back up.

"I'm not done yet!" Tabitha shouts, sprinting towards Holly.

This time, she manages to kick Holly down.

"YES! I WON!" Tabitha cheers. However, Holly takes this moment to get back up and jab Tabitha, causing Holly to emerge as the winner.

**Round Three Battle One: Dutch VS Jason**

Dutch smiles at the scrawny, shaking victim.

Sweat drips down Jason's face as he awaits the whistle to be blown. Could he actually defeat Dutch? Honestly, he is terrified.

Chef then blows the whistle. Dutch, underestimating Jason, attempts to sprint towards him.

However, what Dutch lacks is speed, which Jason has. Jason then hooks Dutch in the chest as Dutch is mere moments away from him. This hinders Dutch for a second, however Dutch then grips onto Jason's neck and begins to lift him up.

Dutch cackles as Jason squeals to escape. Dutch then punches Jason in the face. He's about to headbutt him, however Chef pulls them apart before he can do so.

"Haha! Get wrecked, gay kid." Dutch spits, Jason gasps.

"H-How did you-" Jason then gasps for a second time as Dutch raises Jason's diary.

**Dutch - Confessional -**

"Oh my god. I'm so finding a moment to tell Jason's team about this!" Dutch smiles, raising Jason's diary towards the screen.

**Empty - Confessional -**

"_Wow._ What a fight. Well, campers. I have a new twist for this challenge, one that I didn't tell you. _This _part of the challenge was only for a sort of... '_warm up_'... So that people like Jason, who have never fought before have a chance to step in the ring to test it out. The _real _immunity challenge lies in a team challenge that we'll do in a moment. Team Successful Workers VS Team Wolf Pack. If Chef blows the whistle and points at you, it means you're out. Last team to have contestants remaining wins! Lets do this!" Chris cheers.

**Final Round... Final Battle: Team Successful Workers VS Team Wolf Pack**

As the two teams glare at eachother in anticipation, Chef finally blows the whistle.

Everyone from Team Successful Workers run towards Team Wolf Pack and begin to bully them down, as Team Wolf Pack know much less fighting than Team Successful Workers.

Grim grabs Dutch and throws him against the corner of the ring, causing him to bounce off. However, Dutch sprints towards Grim to continue the fight.

CC and Regio begin to battle. Regio attempts take CC down, however CC puts up a very powerful fight in return.

Vanessa takes Felicity on, and overtakes her with little problem.

Porter gets ganged up on by Grim (who previously took out Dutch), Katherine and Jacque. Porter does a good job at holding them off, but they finally jump onto him and force their weight onto him, causing Chef to blow his whistle and point at Porter. Porter shrugs as he sits next to Dutch, CC and Felicity in the peanut gallery.

"Wow, how'd Regio take you on?" Porter asks CC curiously.

"I got tired." CC yawns.

Jake shrugs as he has obviously given up, walking towards the peanut gallery with multiple bruises. He sighs, then falling to the ground thanks to his pain.

Tiger gets rather easily beaten by Holly, Chris raises an eyebrow as the fight continues.

"How is Team Wolf Pack _only _down by one player?! This is insane!" Chris gasps, adding suspense to the battle.

However, Vanessa then forces Holly to the ground, causing Chef to take Holly out of the game.

Jason puts up a bad fight, and Deborah defeats him rather easily. However, Regio then defeats Deborah yet again. As Vanessa is distracted by Grim, Katherine grabs her from behind and slams her in the spine. Vanessa hisses back at Katherine as Chef calls Vanessa out of the game, followed by Deborah.

"Wow! Team Successful Workers are down to: Lila and Tabitha. Pfft.

While Team Wolf Pack have: Grim, Katherine, Jacque, Regio and Peter. Looks like Team Wolf Pack have this in the bag." Chris and Chef then begin laughing to themselves.

Tabitha scowls as she looks upon Team Wolf Pack, who are advancing on her and Lila.

"Lila... T-There's something I've always wanted to tell you and the rest of my team." Tabitha admits, emitting a fake sob. Lila gasps.

"What?! Tabitha, tell me!" Lila begs as she looks back at the incoming threat.

"I-I-I... LOVE-" Tabitha then lets out a cry of distress as Jacque takes Tabitha to the floor, causing Tabitha to be eliminated from the game.

Lila then lets out a sigh, getting on her knees and lying on the ground.

"Wow! We _finally _have our immunity winners! TEAM WOLF PACK, CONGRATULATIONS! You guys have recovered from that terrible immunity loss last episode!" Team Wolf Pack begin cheering and high-fiving, taunting the other team while Team Successful Workers roll their eyes and growl at Team Wolf Pack, who are now on a streak of two wins in a row.

"Well, Team Successful Workers. You have twenty minutes to plan your votes, then we shall get to elimination. You guys ready?" Chris asks, the team then nods in shame. Chris smiles, taking this moment to taunt them.

"Awww! Poor little babies lost the immunity challenge! Waaa!" Chris imitates. He then begins cackling, slapping Deborah on the back.

"Good luck with elimination!" Chris says.

**Elimination (I felt there wasn't much point in showing their talk before the elimination ceremony this time around.)**

"Campers, campers, campers! Welcome to your first elimination ceremony of the season!" Chris welcomes as they all take turns sitting down on a log.

"Anyways, we shall now get to it. You've all written down your votes and passed them onto me. Now, here is the Jar of Votes. Who is ready to hear the _first _vote?" Chris asks. They all nod in reply.

"Good! The first vote is for... Tabitha!" Chris says, Tabitha gasps as she looks at her team.

"H-How?!" Tabitha hisses.

"... Tabitha."

"Deborah." Deborah gasps as her name is read out, she's almost unable to believe it.

"Deborah."

"It's a tie. Two votes are for Tabitha, and two are for Deborah. However, there are still more votes to come." Chris mentions.

"The next vote is for... Tabitha."

"And yet another one for Tabitha! Tabitha, looks like _you _have been eliminated!" Chris says.

"Y-You... You... YOU FOOLS! I DON'T NEED YOU! I HAVE THIS!" Tabitha laughs like a maniac, holding up her phone with the producers contact information on it.

As Tabitha is about to sprint towards the Cannon of Shame, Chris grabs her arm.

"WAIT!" Chris shouts, Tabitha gives a troubled look of confusion at him.

"We checked the location of all the immunity idols, and two were missing. It's still possible that you have one of them. And even if you don't want to play it, return it back to us! Tabitha, did _you _take an immunity idol, or was it somebody who is anonymous?" Chris asks.

"...

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Hahahahaha... HAHAHAHAHA!" Tabitha then begins laughing. A nervous Deborah gives a baffled look.

"Thank you, Chris. I almost forgot about it!" Tabitha smiles, looking back at her team who voted her off as she passes Chris her immunity idol. Deborah gasps.

"Well... It's official, it's not fake. Looks like Deborah is eliminated from the game." Chris says, Deborah gasps.

"NO! THIS ISN'T RIGHT! I WASN'T SUPPOSED TO GO LIKE THISSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSSS!" Deborah shouts, the helmet now on her head as she is locked into the cannon. The cannon blasts her onwards and towards the Island of Losers which Kostas remains on.

"Don't underestimate me." Tabitha scowls back at her team, who look at the rather menacing actor in worry.

**HEEEEEEEELL YES! IT HAS BEEN COMPLETED! TWENTY-TWO DAYS OF WORK, YET ONLY SIXTEEN THOUSAND WORDS. WHY? At first, the challenge was far different. However, as I was around five-thousand-words into it, I realized it'd take far too long and just get boring to read. One word of advice: NEVER attempt a challenge early on in your SYOC that gives every single contestant a long, thousand-word segment. Never again will I try that.**

**I'm sorry for eliminating Deborah. Again, an incredible character gone early. I planned her elimination ever since I began work on this chapter, but at first she was going to just generally be voted off, rather than fall victim to an immunity idol. However, I came to realize that Tabitha would easily go instead of her, so I kinda had to give Tabi an idol if I wanted Deborah to leave. But remember: Deborah's not gone yet. In fact, far from it. She's actually with Kostas on the Island of Losers right now, ready to compete in one last challenge to possibly give herself a second chance in the game.**

**Losers: Kostas, Deborah.**

**Losers On The Island of Losers: Kostas, Deborah.**

**Team Successful Workers: CC, Vanessa, Lila, Porter, Dutch, Jake, Tiger and Tabitha.**

**Team Wolf Pack: Grim, Yvette, Felicity, Katherine, Jacque, Holly, Jason and Regio.**

**Voting -**

**Votes: **

**Deborah: Tabitha, Dutch.**

**Tabitha: Porter, Tiger, Jake, Deborah, CC, Lila.**

**Dutch (Not shown): Vanessa.**

**Until next time! (hopefully it'll be a shorter time between this chapter and the next!)**

**~ Scorps**


	5. the end

**So... Hey. I know you're all awaiting the next chapter. However, it's not coming. This is so hard to do, but I'm not going to try a SYOC again. I just can't keep people waiting for another chapter for ages. **

**It's not only that: but recently I've been VERY busy. And I've thought of a new project, with my characters. Kinda like Total Drama: Eggheads V Jocks V Fabulous... Yet different.**

**I'm sorry, and I hope you can all forgive me and find other stories better than mine. :)**

**PS: If you wanna know when your character would've left, PM me. I wrote the rankings down.**

**Goodbye!**


End file.
